Child of the Moirai
by Priestess Luna
Summary: Why can't the Moirai just leave her alone? Rosalie is a harlot's child with a criminal for a father. She has been tasked by the three sisters with re-balancing the Boy-Who-Lived's fate. A meddling grandmother, betrothals, and Pureblood politics are only the first challenges the unlikely pair must face. If only he wouldn't fight her the entire way. Not your typical Harry/Harem
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"If you do not create your destiny, you will have fate inflicted upon you my little one. You will have to take the hand fate has dealt us and shape it to your will. Only with your determination, Rosie, will the wrongs against our family be avenged and only then, will you be able to claim what is rightly yours by blood." Adrienne looked down at her darling baby girl, knowing that a great destiny awaited her Rosie. She leaned in, laying a kiss on her brow, smiling affectionately down to her greatest treasure and family's bane. "Good night, my little one."

She stood up and walked away from the crib, shutting the door behind her and coming face to face with her brother, the new Lord Samuel Cyprus Greengrass. Her sweet smile vanished instantly, her face taking upon a cold indifference in front of her lord. "My lord, home so soon?" Her tone hid the disgust at calling this manor home, her hatred for her glorified prison apparent to only those who knew her.

His eyebrow rose at her words, amusement making his lip twitch beneath the haunty exterior. Samuel Greengrass had only been the Head of the Greengrass line for 24 hours and already his sister was trying to provoke him to do his worst. "Sister, calm yourself. I will not be responsible for my actions during this grievous time." He held his hand up, stopping her protests before they began. "Follow me, Adrienne. We have much to discuss about your future in this family." He led his sister down the hallway, stopping at a closed door and pushing it open to reveal his personal study.

Samuel walked over to the desk, almost flopping down into his chair in exhaustion, much to Adrienne's amusement. Adrienne couldn't believe this intimidating young man was her all powerful uncouth older brother and the ruthless Lord Greengrass that will decide her daughter's fate. Suppressing laughter at her brother's manners, Adrienne settles into one of the armchairs against the wall after closing the door, not wishing to awake Rosie or Marina with their discussion. She sat a fair distance away from her brother's desk, reminding herself why she always avoided this room when her father was alive. Nothing ever good came from the deliberations in this room, especially when it came to her. The last time she was in this room, her father had informed her that they were pulling her out of Hogwarts and disinheriting her from the family.

Shaking her head at such thoughts, Adrienne sighs and her attention focuses on her brother. Samuel can almost tell that Adrienne is debating how to approach this topic. He knew she was uncomfortable in this room but he had no other place to discuss these matters privately with her. A comfortable silence arises between the two, neither desiring to break it and broach the issues needed to be discussed.

"Adrienne-"

"Brother-"

Samuel laughed, his body betraying the exhaustion that was slowly seeping into his bones. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, nodding to his sister to continue. It was rare that he would graciously let his little sister steer the conversation without reprimanding her for her attitude. He hoped she would take this gift and not throw it back in his face. She might be his flesh and blood but he was still a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House.

Adrienne licks her lips, taking a deep breath before speaking. "My lord, no Samuel, I must request sanctuary within these halls, despite my disdain for having to ask such a thing of my own flesh and blood." There is a tremble in her frame, her speech uneven with the next words. "The late Lord, no father if he can even be called that by me, ousted my daughter and me from the line, making us no longer dependent on the Greengrass name and wealth." Her words are broken at this point, her voice barely above a whisper. "I beseech to you to allow us to become your wards, property for you to do what you wish with. I will not betray or humiliate you or our house, brother mine. Please, I humbly request you to save my daughter and me from a fate worse than death." Adrienne had tears in her eyes towards the end of her speech, her body leaning forward towards her brother, her hands clenched in the fabric of her robes. Her cold mask had fallen, the frightened seventeen year old young witch letting her true feelings known since the murder of her parents.

Lord Samuel Greengrass allowed a tired smile to grace his lips, his eyes holding nothing but affection for his little sister. "Addy, I am not our father." He watched as her posture relaxed, her body slumping into the chair, as if she were emotionally drained after her little tirade. He lowered his voice before continuing, his words taking on a stern edge to them. "I accept your proposal, Adrienne Greengrass. I will not strip your daughter and yourself of what little resources you have at your disposal." He notices her smile in his direction. "You will earn your keep, Adrienne." The smile vanishes into a frown, her head already nodding in understanding. "My wife, the Lady Marina Greengrass, is with child and due this Summer Solstice. I will need a wet nurse and caretaker for the child, since my lady will be unable to dedicate all her time due to her position in this household. In return for these services, I will allow your daughter to grow up as my child's playmate and cousin. She will be given all the education and instruction befit of someone an heir's station." He notices the tear trails on his sister's cheeks, feeling guilt for the unfairness of the situation. Tradition and familial law dictates how far he can go, making Samuel feel like a pawn in his political domain.

He forces his body to stand, slowly walking over to his sister. Samuel places a hand on her shoulder, looking sorrowfully down at her. "I am not our father, Addy, and I will not throw away the little family I have left during these dark times. Do you accept, Adrienne Greengrass?" His voice is soft towards the end, the love he feels for his sister leaking into his words.

Adrienne can only nod, smiling thankfully at her elder brother, despite the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Thank you, my lord. I accept your terms and look forward to meeting my lady's child." She wipes at her cheeks with her sleeve, sniffling slightly. She meets her brother's gaze. "May I take my leave, my lord?"

Lord Samuel Greengrass's gaze hardens, his mask sliding swiftly back into place as his sister reminds him of her new position. "Very well, Ms. Greengrass. You may leave." He pointed to the door, dismissing her from his presence without an ounce of outward concern.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Reminiscing**

_A child's birth is to be a time of celebration in the wizarding world. A parent's joy for the new life they created that will carry on Pureblood tradition and the family's prestige as the latest arrival of an Ancient and Noble House. Friends and allies would come to meet the child, showing delight at the new addition and asking questions about their future. Family would come from far and wide to meet the potential new heir, criticizing upbringings and political philosophies while secretly delighting at the chance to size up the new witch or wizard in their pureblood gene pool._

_At least, this was what little I remember from the birth of my cousin, the Lady Astoria Marina Greengrass, second heiress of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass and heiress apparent of the Most Ancient House of Prewett. Such delight I saw in my aunt and uncle's faces, amazement from my cousin Daphne at the birth of her new little sister, and silent resignation on my mother's part during this momentous occasion. Where was I during all of this? Sent up to my room in order to better myself for Pureblood eyes, my presence found to be ill-advised and unfavorable by those closest to the family._

_It isn't as bad as it sounds. I know my mother loves me, well, at least pretends to love me. I am not naïve to believe I hold any special place in her heart. I am simply her tool to be used to her advantage. Her pawn in the political arena she longs to participate in. The hand fate dealt her that she will shape into her own destiny, despite my own ambitions and dreams. Lastly, the child she gave birth to that destroyed everything she held dear, the only blemish in her Pureblood status. I am the illicit product of a love affair between Sirius Orion Black and Adrienne Daphne Greengrass._

_I don't know much about my father, the notorious mass murderer and present resident of Azkaban Prison. The little my mother told me was that he seduced my mother into thinking he loved her, had his way with her, and deserted her in her greatest time of need. However, my mother is known as a genius practitioner in the art of lying and denial, one of the best my Uncle Samuel has ever seen, or so he says. I have learned as I grew not to take her words at face value, to analyze and evaluate them for the truth behind the lies._

_My uncle, Lord Samuel Cyprus Greengrass, taught me how. Along with my cousin and heiress to the Greengrass line, Lady Daphne Lilith Greengrass, I have been versed in language, etiquette, protocol, tradition, politics, and history. This is everything that a little pureblood princess should know, done in preparation for my possible future in the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass. It was ironic how this fit into my mother's plans, a way to further her ambitions on her path for revenge against the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. I almost pity her._

_All feeling between us is superficial. She made sure of that. With my entrance into the world of magic during this cold time of year, I enter a new stage in my life. In half a year's time, I will no long be under her influence. Hogwarts will be my escape and hopefully, my sanctuary._

_Regards on this last entry,_

**_Rosalie Sirrah Black_**

"Rosalie!"

She turned her head, catching sight of her cousin standing in the doorway. Not a hair out of place from the most perfect example of Pureblood breeding, not even with her aura gleaming brightly in the candlelit room. At least, this was something she heard at every egotistical Pureblood party that she was dragged to by her Aunt Marina. Rosalie sighed, a frown marring her face at her idiotic thoughts. "What is it now, Daph? Is **mother** looking for me after that little show in front of the Malfoys?" Every word dripped with contempt for that sad excuse of a witch she was related to.

Daphne glared at her, hands gripping her hips as she tried to fight the urge not to strangle Rosa. The growing smirk on her cousin's face at her frustration pushed her over the edge. Throwing her hands up in the air, she marched over to Rosa and angrily stared her down. "Ro-sa-lie! Why would you argue with her in front of that pretentious git at the annual Yule party? Are you trying to bait her into punishing you again?"

Rosa's eyebrow rose at the comment. "Do you really have to ask, Daph?"

Daphne's glare softened, knowing how hard this time of year was for her. A frustrated sigh escaped from her, Daphne's shoulders slumping. She knew she was going to lose this argument. "Does it still hurt, Rosa? Even after all these years?"

Rosa's face went blank, her gaze unwavering as she answered. "Daphne, no matter how much time has passed; a child can't help but hope that parents can change. It is the last childish ideal I hold on to, to my everlasting regret." Her words were quiet, cold in their tone as if disgusted at her own inner feelings.

Daphne pulled Rosalie into a hug, her rigid frame fighting against the comfort offered from the embrace. She buried her head in her cousin's hair, her words mumbled. "No matter what Rosa, I will always be here for you. Cousins, blood-sisters for life." She clasped Rosa's right hand in her left, their matching scars touching and emitting a pleasant feeling.

She pulls away, placing a kiss on her cousin's brow. All anger was gone from her, only affection for her older cousin. "Well, are you going to stay cooped up here with that diary of yours or would you like to join the idiotic fanfare of pureblood supremacy downstairs?" Her tone was teasing, almost baiting her cousin to argue.

Rosalie smiled at her cousin, the sadness from earlier no longer apparent. "I will meet you downstairs in a minute. Let me just hide this from Story. You know how she loves to snoop." She held up her diary to emphasize her point, much to Daphne's delight.

Daphne nods, turning to leave. She pauses as she reaches the door. She glances back at Rosa, a mischievous smirk spreading across her lips. "Before I forget, a package came for you while you were mopping up here." She holds up a fancily wrapped green and silver parcel with a silver envelope. "I will just leave it on the dresser. See you downstairs." She placed the package on her cousin's dresser, turning to exit.

"Did **she **see it, Daphne?"

Her cousin shakes her head much to Rosa's relief. The smirk remains though as Daphne strolls out of the room, completely ignoring her cousin at this point. Rosa stands, making her way over to the package as Daphne's voice carries back into her room from the hall. "By the way, who is Walburga?"

The name stops Rosalie dead in her tracks, all blood draining from her face. Why was she receiving a package from her father's mother and her grandmother, the Great and Legendary Walburga Black? How much weirder could her birthday get?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Last Will and Testament of Walburga Black**

Rosalie found it hard to bring herself to pick up the beautifully wrapped package. The wrapping gleamed under the candlelight, almost mocking her for refusing to touch it. Under closer inspection, silver snakes were outlined in the green, a bright silver bow stood on top with a silver envelope tucked underneath. It screamed Slytherin to her, the overwhelming feeling that this parcel would have disastrous consequences to the receiver wouldn't leave her.

She reached out hesitantly to grasp the envelope, her hand shaking as she pulled it away from the package. The address written in cursive script indicated it had come from Gringotts, much to her relief. This meant that any dark curses would have been dispersed; the likelihood of anyone from the Black family cursing her was promptly lessened. It was frowned upon by the goblins for their wizarding clients to abuse their hospitality, to use them as their death dealers against fellow clients could be punishable by seizure of the wizarding family vault.

Rosalie let out the breath she had been holding, her tense posture relaxing as she flipped the envelope over. A waxy seal of the Black family crest stared back at her, making her wonder what kind of information it would hold. Her hand broke the seal, sliding out a hand written letter addressed to her. She unfolded it, her eyes widening as she took in the words written. A gasp escaped from her lips, the letter falling out of her hand as her body went into shock. Tears gleamed in her gray eyes, threatening to spill over from the content of the letter. She glared down at it, almost daring the words written to force her to accept this truth as law.

_Dear Ms. Black,_

_It has recently come to our unfortunate attention that there are several discrepancies that have been found in the filing of the Black estate holdings. However, an audit of all assets within the bank has shown that a blatant attempt to withhold information about your inheritance from you has been found. Rest assured, the attempt has been halted pending further investigation into the matter. We at Gringotts assure you that this is a most uncommon occurrence and that we will work in every way to ensure that it never happens again. _

_Though I would like to convey good news to you at this point, unfortunately I cannot. We have also received confirmation of your appearance in the family almanac in the line of succession. Under normal circumstances you would not be informed of this until your seventeenth birthday; however your situation is unusual. Upon the reading of the Lady Walburga Black's will, it was determined that her estranged son, Sirius Orion Black, had unknowingly sired an heir. Despite your unfavorable origins, your name had appeared before her on the Black Family Tapestry, inadvertently accepting you into the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. She has named you his primary heir and thusly as the future head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. However, since Mr. Black has never been disinherited or ousted from the family, he is the primary heir and will be head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black upon his acceptance of the family signet ring. _

_Also, further examination of her lady's will has shown that future Lord Sirius Orion Black had entered into a betrothal contract with Lord James Charlus Potter. It was agreed between the two that a joining of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter would be done through their primary heirs. Lady Walburga Black officially recognized the betrothal contract between Ms. Rosalie Sirrah Black of the House of Black to future Lord Hadrian James Potter of the House of Potter with a contingency. Upon Lord Hadrian James Potter coming into his lordship, you two will be married under goblin blood ritual, making him the future Lord Black upon Sirius Orion Black's death._

_Additionally, the attached parcel was left to you by the late Lady Walburga Black with instructions for you to open it on your 11__th__ birthday. We have taken the liberty of removing any curses or spells from the package for your convenience. We at Gringotts are aware that you have not received your wand yet and only reached magical majority today._

_Once again, we apologize for the horrible oversight in the information regarding your inheritance. Rest assured the perpetrator will be caught and that any assets of theirs will be repaid to you by way of reparations._

_May your coffers overflow with gold and your enemies bleed rubies,_

_Grimfoot Ragroth_

_Director of the Black Estate_

_Gringotts Bank-Diagon Alley-London_

Rosalie fell back into her desk chair, disregarding the letter on the floor as she analyzed the new found information. She, the bastard child of Sirius Orion Black, was the primary heir to the House of Black. To make matters worse, she was betrothed to Harry Freaking Bloody Potter of all people. She covered her face with her hands, angry tears running down her face as she tried to process her newly acquired information.

The only thought that kept running through her head was that her mother was going to kill her. By being betrothed to Hadrian James Potter, she was involuntarily declaring herself to side with the light families. The Most Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass has always remained neutral in the political arena. Her betrothal would destroy everything her head of house and lord had worked for. "Uncle Sam is going to kill me…" The words came out in a broken whisper, her grief with the situation atrociously apparent.

Wiping angrily at her tears with the sleeve of her green dress robes, Rosalie reached down and picked up the fallen letter. She placed it on the desk with a look of disgust as she grabbed the package wrapped in green. She ripped the wrapping off, staring at the wooden box that laid beneath it. Hesitantly, she grasped the lid and opened it.

Her gray eyes widened as she took in her 11th birthday present from the grandmother she had never met. She fingered the material on the cover, gasping at how soft it was despite the rough edges of the bindings. The title of the text read "**Legilimency and Occlumency: The Art of Invading and Defending the Mind" **by Cygnus Black. She could only stare at the faded gold lettering, her fingers tracing the words her mouth formed as she read and reread it over and over again.

Rosalie carefully removed the book from the box, fingering the pages delicately as she flipped open the cover. She read the name in the right hand corner, her eyes glistening with new tears as she discovered the book's previous owner. The name Sirius Black was scribbled messily in ink on the page much to her amazement. Her father had owned this book before her, the man she had never met. She suppressed a sob as she realized the gift her grandmother had given her, a connection with her father that she had longed to have. A brief message was elegantly traced below her father's name, capturing Rosalie's attention immediately.

_Sirrah,_

_I detest the common name your mother has given you and only acknowledge my granddaughter by her Black name. This book once belonged to your father and I hope you find its teachings as useful as he did. Even though we have never met, I am sure I would have been proud to have a pureblood granddaughter such as yourself. Happy Birthday Sirrah._

_Toujours Pur, my child._

_Grandmother Black_

A watery smile graced her lips, a choked laugh escaping her as she tried to grasp hold of her emotions. Wiping her eyes again, Rosalie closed the cover and placed the book gently back into the box. She grabbed the letter and laid it on top of the book, before replacing the cover. She grasped the box and walked over to her dresser, opening one of the drawers. She set it in her bottom dresser drawer beneath her undergarments, finding it to be the best hiding spot for the present moment.

Rosalie turned to face the mirror, studying her appearance and finding it acceptable. Her blonde curls were still kept neatly in place, her gray eyes clear despite the slight puffiness around them. She glanced back at the drawer, a real smile spreading across her lips for the first time since she received the package. "Thank you grandmother…" The words echoed in the room as she blew out her candles and exited, determined to rejoin her family downstairs to celebrate the final hours of her 11th birthday.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Discovering**

Rosalie sighed as she closed the cover of the book she had been reading, finding the information useless for her current predicament. The text **Pureblood Rituals**, where she had once found the ritual that allowed Daphne to become her blood-sister, didn't hold the answers she needed. The content of the letter from over a month ago still laid heavily on her mind. She had spent the last month after Yule delving the Greengrass family library for answers. She had found very little material on Pureblood inheritance laws and betrothal contracts.

A knock on the library wooden door woke Rosalie up from her stupor. She glanced up to meet the eyes of her Aunt Marina, the current lady of the Greengrass House. Clad in fuchsia robes with her red-brown hair up in a bun, Lady Marina Vega Greengrass was a woman to behold. Her black ancestry could be seen in her angular cheekbones and aristocratic features, her dark brown eyes intimidating to any who could hold her gaze. It was hard to believe that this noble woman was the mother of her cousin Daphne and the little hyperactive menace, Story.

Watching her aunt stroll into the room made Rosalie realize the answer to her problems was staring right back at her. Although a generation removed from the Black House, her Aunt Marina was still the granddaughter of Arcturus Black and niece-in-law to Walburga Black, her grandmother. Her eyes strayed to the red highlights in her aunt's hair, the only indication that she wasn't a Pureblood black. Her Prewett maiden name had made her a pariah to those in the Black family and an eyesore to her other Prewett cousins.

Rosalie sat up straight in her chair, fixing her posture automatically as her aunt reached her table. She swallowed, her eyes staring up into the stern gaze of Marina Greengrass. She licked her lips before stating, "Good afternoon, Aunt Marina. Did your luncheon with Lady Parkinson and Lady Malfoy go well?"

Marina Greengrass stared down at her niece, catching sight of the text that lay closed on the table. An eyebrow rose up in question; a slight smile gracing her lips as understanding came to the forefront of her brain. "Hello, dear Rosalie. The luncheon was quite the bore with the usual useless chatter about the latest scandals. Why Lady Malfoy and I even bother to fake such formalities with that dreaded Parkinson woman, I will never know."

She giggled, knowing entirely why her aunt put up with the manipulative Lady Malfoy and wretchedly dull Lady Parkinson. Although Lady Malfoy shared the same black ancestry, her dark and manipulative nature made her an impractical enemy for the Greengrass House. Marina let herself be dragged into these customary tea parties to protect her daughters and niece from the clutches of Pureblood Supremacy. Rosalie shuddered at the thought of what could happen to her without her house's protection, knowing full well she would be someone's whore with her unsavory origins.

Marina cocked her head to the side, a Slytherin-like sneer on her face without the condescending attitude. She would never understand her niece, so different from her own two girls. "Now child, what are you doing with that text? I know your uncle and I taught you to stay away from some of the older material until you reached magical majority in the eyes of the law." Her words were stern, a bitter edge to them from her obvious concern. She would not let all her efforts to protect her girls go to waste because of a child's curiosity of the unknown.

Rosalie blushed, maintaining her aunt's stare. She knew there was no sense lying to the lady of her house, since she was bound to find out through Rosalie's line of questioning. She bit her lip, wondering how to broach the subject without bringing up the letter from the goblins. She didn't want to make it seem like she knew more then she should. This entire situation was starting to give her a headache.

"Out with it, Rosalie!"

She cringed at her aunt's tone, knowing how edgy her Aunt Marina could be after one of her luncheons. Taking a deep breath, she stubbornly maintained her aunt's stern gaze and spoke. "Aunt Marina, I was trying to find information on Pureblood laws that would pertain to inheritance and marriage. Daphne and I were speaking about Draco's potential betrothal to one of us, which the Malfoys are very adamant about and how it would affect two heirs of House to marry." Rosalie tried not to flinch under her lies, knowing Daphne didn't even know about that little detail.

Marina was surprised by her niece's interest, perhaps a bit unnerved at how well informed she was of the situation. This information had only been discussed behind closed doors between Samuel and herself, with Adrienne occasionally in attendance. They had no desire to alarm the girls about an impending betrothal that might not actually happen. She especially didn't want Rosalie to know about her mother's keen interest in a contract between the Malfoy heir and herself.

She smiled at her niece, knowing they might want to get comfortable before she approached this subject. "If you wish to know about such law, I will tell you if you promise not to go looking through such books again." Marina chuckled at Rosalie's enthusiastic nod, knowing this was going to be a long afternoon. "Then, I think a different room would be more appropriate for this discussion. Please follow me. And don't worry about the books. Lori will put them all away." She turned and left the room, not checking to make sure Rosalie was following her.

Rosalie got up quickly to follow her aunt, leaving the pile of texts on the table for Lori, one of their house elves, to put away. Unlike other Pureblood families, the Greengrass House believed in treating every living creature fairly and with respect. Their house elves were given time off, proper uniforms, and the opportunity to have a family with the option of one day leaving the family's service if they wish. It wasn't surprising that almost every elf had chosen to stay with the family throughout the generations till their death.

This was practically unheard of in the wizarding world. However, Lord Greengrass was a highly unusual lord. He didn't believe in betrothing his children at birth and casting out his niece because of her parents' decisions. This last decision made him questionable in the eyes of some of the darker families, who believed in purity of blood above all else. The House of Greengrass had maintained a neutral stand in the conflict between the light and dark sides for centuries. The marriage of Lord Samuel Cyprus Greengrass to Lady Marina Vega Prewett made many question if the Greengrass had finally made a stand into the light. However, Lord Greengrass retained his neutrality and refused to pick a side towards the end of the last war, knowing it was the only way to keep his family safe.

Rosalie followed her aunt down the first floor corridor, realizing they were heading in the direction of the Sun Room. The purpose of the Sun Room was to act as a parlor for the Lady of the House to entertain any guests she would receive. It was a bright and open room set in earthy tones and comfortable furniture that Daphne and her loved to sit in for hours. The room also possessed some of the most elusive privacy and silence charms in the Greengrass family almanac. This made it the ideal place for ladies to hold conversations and discussions that they wouldn't want overheard.

She watched as her aunt stopped in front of an ornate oak door, an engraving of a sun found at eye level to indicate the room's purpose. Every room in the Greengrass Manor possessed such symbols, indicating the purpose of the room and what lay behind it. However, only members of the house understood the symbols' meanings, since their obscurity at certain locations was hard to determine. For example, an engraving of a book indicated the Greengrass family library while a gremlin indicated Astoria's room and a snowflake Daphne's room. Her room's engraving was one of the harder to decipher ones. Until recently, it had been a star. A lightning bolt had been added to the door on the night of her eleventh birthday, much to her family's confusion.

Each symbol was magical and appeared when the room was first occupied. This explained why after a family member died, the room symbol disappeared and the room remained empty until a new resident occupied it. At this time, a new symbol would appear to replace the old one. Symbols were rarely ever repeated twice and had never been replaced until hers. Only Rosalie understood the true meaning behind her new symbol, knowing it indicated her recent knowledge of a betrothal to the boy who lived. No one in the family knew who chose the symbols or why they had come into existence. Her uncle's theory was that magic was fused into the woodwork of the manor during its construction and the symbols were the residual effect that had lasted throughout the generations. Rosalie just thought it was their own magic identifying themselves to any who cared to listen or a house elf prank that had been going on for centuries.

During Rosalie's musings, Marina had opened the door and settled into one of the oriental chairs near the windowed far wall. She watched her niece come out of her stupor and stumble into the room, much to her amusement. Rosalie could be such a clumsy child, despite the years of dance lessons that she had imposed on her and the girls. She suppressed a grin as Rosalie sat on the matching oriental love seat across from her. A glass table with crumpets and tea lay between them, courtesy of her personal house elf Lottie.

"Now tell me Rosalie, what questions have you about our inheritance and marriage laws?"

Rosalie licked her lips, her throat suddenly parched. Her clammy hands twisted the robe in her lap, the only indication on how nervous she was about the topic. "Aunt Marina, what are the inheritance rules in relation to pureblood families?" Her eager tone betraying just how much she yearned to know about the topic and how it was possible for her to inherit the Black family title.

Marina sighed, a soft smile gracing her lips. She leaned forward, grasping the teapot and pouring the liquid into two tea cups. She added some sugar and lemon to her own, indicating for Rosalie to do the same. Her eyes closed as she took a sip from her cup, savoring the taste before looking directly at her niece.

She had suspected something important had been contained in the package her daughter received from an owl on the night of Yule. She knew it wasn't a coincidence that the package had arrived on the eve of Rosalie's eleventh birthday. She also discerned that her daughter wasn't as sneaky as she thought she was when sneaking upstairs when the Yule party was in full swing. Her niece was not as subtle as she thought for Marina had noticed her spending large amounts of time in the library since Yule. For all intents and purposes, Lady Greengrass always knew what was going on in her house whether the inhabitants wished her to know or not.

She couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. "Rosalie, I have been patient with you during this last month. When were you going to tell your uncle and I that you had received a package from Gringotts in relation to Lady Walburga Black's will?"

Rosalie was shocked, the tea cup slipping from her fingers and spilling its contents all over the wooden floor. How had her aunt found out? Did she tell her mother? Oh merlin, what was she going to do?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Familial Revelations**

Rosalie stared at her aunt, shock written plainly on her face. The tea was slowly staining the bottom of her gray robes, the silk material ruined. The shattered pieces of her tea cup lay scattered around her feet, still hot from the liquid it once held. None of these elements meant anything to her. The breaking of a piece of her aunt's favorite tea set the last thing on her mind. She could only try to grasp how her aunt knew about the package and what it pertained to. All explanations she could come up with for her aunt's knowledge were either impossible or terribly unlikely.

Marina couldn't hold back her laughter, losing all her composure in a laughing fit. The sound filled the room, slowly awakening Rosalie from her shock. Marina didn't know what was funnier: her niece's expression upon finding out that her secret was out or the adorable blush that had spread across her face, hands, and neck from her embarrassment. She had never seen anyone turn so red except for her Weasley cousins with their flaming red hair and freckles.

She could do nothing but watch her aunt laugh at her, words caught in her throat on how to address this matter. She had never seen her aunt lose her composure so quickly in front of her. Usually Marina Greengrass gave the image of a lady that defined poise and propriety. It would take her up to an hour to relax with her family in order to become the caring and wonderful woman they all knew and loved. Her aunt was nothing but proper in formal situations with a heart of gold in private with those closest to her.

Rosalie licked her lips, reigning in her pride as her aunt's laughing died down. She watched her wipe tears from her eyes, a true smile on Marina's face for the first time that day. She blushes still, knowing that this would be a favorite pensive memory for her aunt for a long time. She was still unsure how to address her aunt's question and knew that she needed to take control of the conversation before it got worse. "Aunt Marina, may I ask how you knew?"

Upon regaining control of her emotions and laughter, Marina couldn't help but smile fondly at her darling niece. She viewed her as another daughter, knowing her mother Adrienne was anything but affectionate to the young girl. She never understood how Adrienne, a woman who was such a delight to be around, could turn into such a callused mother. It was another mystery on which Black brother had sired young Rosalie, knowing that Adrienne was quite the harlot in her school years despite what her husband believes. It was well known among the female circle of the kind of positions Adrienne Greengrass was found in and how ignorant her parents were of such activities. It would not be wise to tell Rosalie that her mother was one of the most well-known Hogwarts whores of her time.

Shaking her head at the degrading thoughts, she focused her full attention on Rosalie and her questions. If she didn't answer them, she highly doubted anyone else would. "Rosalie, I know everything that goes on in this Manor. How many times much I tell you and my daughters that the walls have eyes and ears. I know of Astoria's hobby of reading your diary, Daphne's secret outings with the local muggle children that live down the road, and your letter and gift from Walburga Black via Gringotts."

The blood drained from Rosalie's face, now truly understanding how much her aunt knew about their lives. Even the events of smallest consequences her aunt was aware of, like Astoria loving to read her diary despite her constantly finding new places to hide it. She resisted the urge to drop her head into her hands, not liking when her emotions ruled her. She wouldn't give her aunt anymore ammo against her, knowing she was so close to losing her composure.

"However, I still lack the small details to these observations. I allow myself to get a clear picture of the situation but I refuse to invade any of your privacy. I will not degrade myself to delve into your secrets unless it is something that can affect this House. I may be your aunt Rosalie, but I am Lady Greengrass first and foremost." She gave a pitied glance at her niece, knowing that she would have to force the girl to reveal the nature of her letter's content and what ramifications it will have on House Greengrass. "I am sorry Rosalie. I must know the content of that letter and what Lady Walburga Black told you. I will not allow this House to fall into despair, even if I have to hurt you, beloved niece, in the process."

At this point, Rosalie had given up on appearing strong in front of her aunt. Tears glistened in her gray eyes, a defeated and exhausted feeling overtaking her body. The burden of hiding this knowledge had weighed in on her, the fear of what her mother or uncle could do to her frightening her to the core. She would be forcing her House to dissolve their neutral stand with her betrothal, which would possibly result in her expulsion from the Greengrass House. She would be shamed and could not claim any familiarity with them, losing the only family she had ever known. The possibility of losing the only family she had ever known scared her more than any poverty or criticism she would face.

"Auntie, please forgive me. I had no say in this decision." Tears rolled down her cheeks, a symbol of the fear that was riding her emotional state at the moment. Her eyes met the shocked gaze of her aunt, knowing this information could either disappoint the woman who had become like a second mother to her or anger her to the degree where she would strike her. Despite Marina being a Greengrass by marriage, Prewett blood still flowed within her veins along with their legendary volatile temper. Rosalie knew that this temper was more dangerous than any words that could be uttered by her mother in reaction to this news.

The words and content came out barely above a whisper, the fear of disappointing Marina impacting her more then she thought. "I am betrothed, auntie. I am to be married upon my betrothed coming into his lordship, making him the next Lord Black through our marriage. I am Lady Walburga's heir through her Black son, making me the Heiress to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black." Her head dropped to stare at her hands in her lap, fists balled in fear and contempt for herself with her white lies. She omitted Hadrian's name on purpose, hoping her aunt wouldn't push for this small detail.

To say Marina Greengrass was shocked would be an understatement. She was not a woman that usually could be surprised by situations, taking pride in her ability to expect the unexpected and foresee the consequences of every situation. However, she had not thought of this possible conclusion. The likelihood of her expecting to hear the news of her niece being betrothed without their knowledge was not even in the running. What was even more puzzling was how this was possible. Unless…

"Rosalie did Walburga or the letter explain how she knew about your existence and the circumstances behind your betrothal?" Her words showed her distress and fear at what the potential answer could be. The conclusion she had drawn was less then desirable. How that woman could do this to her beloved granddaughter scared her to the core. Somehow, she wanted to blame Adrienne for this but knew that her sister in law had been in the dark as much as she had. Rosalie's response was quiet but clear to her ears.

"In the letter, Lady Black's will stated that my name had appeared on the family tapestry in the line of succession before she died. I was her son's heir and the agreement he made with my betrothed's father was activated. My recognition by the family made the betrothal contract valid to my betrothed and myself in the eyes of Gringotts and wizarding society. No one knows about this contract except the goblins and me."

Marina felt resignation fill her, knowing that her niece was damned the moment the old bat died. Lady Walburga Black was evil in her book and she would have killed the woman herself if she was still alive. She would have to settle for one of her sons, knowing it was his foolishness that got the poor girl in this situation. She tiredly looked at her niece, hoping the answer to her next question was no, since there was no hope if it was yes. "Did she state how the marriage would have to be performed?"

"A globin blood marriage, Auntie. At least, that is what her will said according to the Black estate goblin manager."

All blood drained from Lady Greengrass's face, a horrified expression reflected in her eyes and body language. What… How…. Why… "That bitch!" Her murderous shout reverberating against the walls.

Rosalie's head flew up, clear fear on her face at her aunt's murderous expression. The legendary Prewett temper reigned supreme in front of her. She could only hope the anger was not directed at her, since she had never seen her aunt so angry in her entire life. What could be making her want to kill Lady Black so much? Was it something she said?

"Auntie?"

Marina's murderous eyes met her own, sending a chill down her spine at the hatred in her stare. Rosalie was definitely happy that this anger wasn't directed at her. She felt pity for the poor fool who will receive the blunt of her aunt's temper. She licked her lips, trying her best not to allow her voice to quiver. "Is something wrong with what I said?"

It took every ounce of willpower for Marina to not blast a curse at her niece. She knew it wasn't Rosalie's fault that she had naively trusted Walburga Black's letter. Her niece had no prior knowledge of the woman known as the Black Dragon, the genius manipulator and one of the most terrifying opponents in pureblood politics. Her own mother would revel in stories about the woman during her youth, telling tales about her political pawns and intrigues within the wizengamont through her husband Orion.

She took a deep breath, a pained look crossing her face along with her murderous eyes. "Do you know what a goblin blood marriage is, Rosalie?" She waited a few moments, knowing the answer already to her question.

Rosalie shook her head, trying to figure out where her aunt was going with this. What was so horrendous about a goblin blood marriage? Was it different from a normal wizarding marriage? At this point, she was beyond confused and fear was gripping her heart. She almost didn't want to know the answer to this question.

"Rosalie, a normal blood marriage, done through the ministry, requires the willing donation of blood between both participating parties. It would be mixed and then magic cast on it in order to ensure increased fertility and affectionate connection between the witch and wizard. The blood is then drunk by the witch and wizard, signifying the completion of their magical marriage to ensure powerful children." She swallowed before continuing, the subject leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

"This is rarely practiced these days, since divorce between the individuals is impossible. The blood marriage ties their magical cores together, making them essentially share their magic. This increases the magic potential for their children and further generations down. The downside to this is that the witch and wizard become dependent on each other to the extreme, making it impossible for them to be apart from each other for long periods of time. If either dies, the surviving member will usually go insane at having their magical core torn apart and shredded." A shiver ran down Marina's spine, remembering when this happened to a good friend of the Greengrass family.

"I don't know if you remember, Sulpicia Lovegood. She was Luna's mother and a brilliant witch to boot. Xenophilius and Sulpicia had a blood marriage done, despite the protests of your mother and myself. They had their only child, little Luna, and were one of the happiest couples I have ever seen. However, their happiness didn't last with the unfortunate potions accident that killed Sulpicia and left Luna's core unstable. Xenophilius did everything he could to help Luna before the madness took him. That is why Luna has such an eccentric nature now with her imaginary magical creatures and the expeditions she goes on with her father."

Tears rolled down Rosalie's cheeks, now understanding why one of her best friends always had her head in the clouds. This explained why Luna had never been quite the same after her mother's death. It was impossible to fully understand the impact Xenophilius's madness had on Luna. It would explain the odd comments they would occasionally hear from her whenever Daphne, Luna, Tracey, and herself would get together. She looked questionably at her aunt, licking her lips before asking, "What is the difference with a goblin blood marriage?"

Marina looked pitifully at her niece, knowing the next information was going to destroy her. Fate had indeed damned the girl and she could only hope her future husband was a kind wizard. If not, she refused to think of the life Rosalie would have to lead that would be worse than what she faced now.

"Rosalie, the difference between the two blood marriages, is the difference in free will. Where a witch or wizard may have free will still in a ministry performed blood marriage, this is significally lacking in a goblin blood marriage." Her voice had gone quiet, letting the weight of these words sink in to her niece.

"What does that mean, Auntie?"

Marina closed her eyes, her voice barely above a whisper to her niece's ears. For her to be the one to tell Rosalie her grandmother had damned her was hurting her more then she could stand. She refused to meet her niece's gaze, almost afraid to see the horror and pain in them that she knew was there.

"It means you will be his slave Rosalie. Forever…"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: What Is In A Name**

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF**_

_**WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme_

_Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Greengrass,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

Rosalie looked up from her newly received Hogwarts letter, frowning. Why were they addressing her as Ms. Greengrass? She shook her head in disbelief, wondering if they accidently sent the same letter twice. She glanced over at her cousin, gray eyes meeting icy blue. Something in her eyes must have alerted Daphne to the situation, which immediately made her set down her own letter and hurry over to her side.

She placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder, concern flickering in her icy blue eyes. "Rosa, what is wrong?" Daphne whispered, attempting to not draw attention from her parents and sister. The last thing either of them needed right now was an inquiring about whether they were going to continue the honorable tradition of Greengrass magical education at Hogwarts.

Without saying a word, Rosalie discretely passed Daphne her letter to read. Her eyes focused on her mother the entire time, animatedly talking to her Uncle and Aunt with enthusiasm. Physically cringing at the homey appearance, she diverted her gaze from the painful familial display before anyone noticed. She had little desire to explain her disgust towards such affection or the jealousy at such freedom of emotion.

After the conversation with Lady Greengrass on her betrothal to the Potter heir, her envy towards Daphne's ability to choose her future partner and her family's ability to retain their free will skyrocketed. Her relationships within the family slowly began to disintegrate, fail before her eyes. The only ones she still attempted to sustain any close bond with were her cousins Daphne and Astoria. Her mother was always a lost cause, her nonchalance at any distress Rosalie was experiencing in front of her, heartbreaking. Her Aunt only looked upon her with pity now, while her Uncle's lack of understanding was disheartening. The only ones who acted normal were the house elves, much to her relief.

The thought of having to attend Hogwarts and possibly being sorted into the same house as her fiancée, to see him every day and be reminded that he would one day be her master; left a sickening feeling in her stomach. All of the stories she read growing up, about Harry Potter and his many adventures, fed her ever growing dislike for the Boy-Who-Lived. What kind of person did her Death Eater father engage her to? Shivers ran up and down her spine while fear ran hot through her blood at the prospect. It would be a cold day in hell when she would roll over and allow a wizard to control her life. She was determined to fight her marriage, refusing to be a child of such a cruel fate. It helped she might have the choice to pursue her magical education in a different country.

Her gaze dropped down onto the second letter in her lap, a little surprise brought by a Scops Owl with a vanity complex. She smiled at the memory of the owl hooting at her in indignation after ruffling his feathers in an affectionate manner. Apparently it was a faux pass to touch the male, after he snapped his beak at her in retaliation. Astoria had a good laugh at her expense, gleefully enjoying her embarrassment at an owl's dispense.

Rosalie fingered the top right corner of the letter, absentmindedly biting her lower lip. Unlike her cousin Daphne, she had a choice of where to pursue a magical education. At least, that was what she was led to believe upon receiving such a letter from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She quietly reread the words for the fourth time, finding it hard to believe that two schools would misaddress her name.

_Dear Ms. Greengrass,_

_We are pleased to congratulate you on your acceptance to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. As a prestigious magical school, we take the magical education of our students seriously. Enclosed in this letter is a list of all necessary books and equipment, a set of rules on behavior and conduct, and a brochure explaining the available classes and history of the Academy._

_Term starts on 1September. We await your owl no later than August 1._

_Kindest regards,_

_**Olympe Maxime**_

_**Headmistress**_

Her suspicions only grew with each rereading of the letter. The evidence that this letter was meant for her only continued to mount in her estimation. The owl had specifically flown towards her, purposely dropping the letter in her lap. It was as if the owl was fulfilling a mission, surprising everyone at the table by guarding her as she read the letter for the first time. He refused to leave when asked by her uncle, waiting patiently for her to finish and acknowledge him with a piece of bacon. It was only after he was satisfied that his task was done that the Scops owl left. What a very peculiar and determined owl that the Scops owl turned out to be in Rosalie's opinion.

"Rosa?"

Rosalie slowly picked up her head and met the concerned gaze of her cousin. She licked her lips before speaking, wishing to disperse the question in Daphne's eyes, "What do you think of the letter?" Her words were soft, barely above a whisper. The last thing either of the girls needed was gaining the attention of a noisy cousin/little sister or curious parents.

Daphne frowned, not wanting to say what was truly on her mind. She shook her head in agitation, fingers grasping and playing with the end of her braid. "Your name…It is Greengrass in the letter. Not Black." She states, biting her tongue and deciding to state the obvious then the hidden agenda behind it.

"Yes. I could have told you that." Rosalie grumbles, rolling her eyes at her cousin's annoying nature of using delicate words. Not wanting to waste time dancing around the subject, she asks, "What did you _really _think of the letter, Daph?"

Daphne stifles a growl at her cousin's callousness, understanding that Rosalie was never one for pretty words. It was one of the reasons her cousin constantly fumbled over polite conversation with the other Pureblood families. Purebloods could be an odd lot, especially the Ladies of the families. Their battle over words during social gatherings and Ladies Luncheons were the battlefield that every Pureblood heiress was raised in and many have made it into an art. An art her cousin Rosalie failed miserably at.

"It is pretty obvious what the letter is telling me, Rosalie." Daphne bites back, concern in her icy blue eyes. Her gaze flickers over to her parents, checking to make sure that no one was listening to their conversation before turning back to her cousin. "It seems that someone doesn't want others to know the Black line has produced another generation. With your eclectic variety of cousins to gleam an opinion on, it is safe to say that they fear you may be more Black than Greengrass. It is rare that anyone on your father's side of the family doesn't have the taint of madness to them. Your cousin Bellatrix is rotting in Azkaban along with your father for being Death Eaters while another of your cousins is married to that megalomaniac purist Malfoy. They might be hoping to hide this fact from others by making you a Greengrass in the school registrar's instead of a Black."

Rosalie couldn't find a reason to disagree with Daphne. Everything she stated was true and within the realm of possibility. Very few had the authority to view Wizarding Britain's student registrar listing for the incoming students. To essentially change one student's name to another suggested it was someone with great power. That already limited the list of possible culprits in Rosalie's mind. One name among the rest stood out. A great wizard revered by many, suspected of crimes by her own family, and the Headmaster of the leading school of magical education in Britain; Albus Dumbledore.

Cold fear crept into Rosalie's eyes, something that did not go unnoticed by Daphne. Daphne placed a hand on Rosalie's shoulder, waiting for her cousin to get over the sudden realization. Known for her quick and cunning intelligence, Daphne was able to read between the lines. The family's distrust and suspicion of Albus Dumbledore stemmed from their grandparents. Apparently he had tried to get his hands on the Greengrass fortune during his early years, going as far as to suggest that their grandfather's future bride was barren. Grandfather Greengrass did not take kindly to such an insult, claiming that Dumbledore will never find willing support from any descendant of the Greengrass line.

With an unsteady breath, Rosalie stumbled over her next words, "It has to be Dumbledore. No one has any reason to care whether or not I am a Black or Greengrass. Most of the Pureblood families just assume my mother is bat shit crazy, which isn't exactly a lie. They don't know that she has a daughter. Only those within Aunt Marina's circle know of my existence and they assume I am the illegitimate daughter of some married Pureblood Lord from a light family. The only time I have been referred to as Ms. Black was the letter I received from my grandmother. Everyone else refers to me as Ms. Greengrass." Rosalie let out a gasp at her realization, her eyes widening in horror. "Isn't it impossible to change the registrar for a child? I was formally acknowledged into the Black family, making me a Black now. I should not be able to hold a title in the Greengrass line according to Pureblood descendant laws." She argued furiously, her voice rising higher than a whisper.

"Quiet Rosa!" Daphne exclaimed, her own horror leaking into her voice. "And to answer your question, it is impossible to hold a title in two different lines unless the head of house has deemed it an exception. For example, Astoria has claims to the Prewett line and Greengrass line after the death of most of the Prewett male heirs. The only ones that remain are within the Weasley family. The current Lord Prewett never married and has no children of his own. It would be his decision who will hold the title next. If Astoria is named heiress, then she would have to find a wizard willing to give up his family name for the Prewett line. I must find a wizard to do so for the Greengrass line and you for the Black line. It is the duty of the heir of heir or heiress to make sure the line does not fade and merge into another. A good example of this is the Pervell and Potter lines. The Pervell line married into the Potter line, thus merging the two into the Potter line. As a result, the Pervell line ended and has been forgotten by most of the wizarding families."

She nodded her head in acceptance to Daphne's explanation, understanding the logic behind it. "Then why is the registrar referring to me as a Greengrass instead of a Black? This goes against everything that you just explained." Rosalie muttered, aggravation mixing in with the horror.

Before Daphne could reply to Rosalie's question, Adrienne Greengrass decided the two young witches have had enough time to discuss their letters. She had watched triumphantly from across the table as her daughter received the honor to choose between two schools for her magical education. Her niece had only received one letter, forcing her to have to attend school under the rule of that quack of a headmaster. Her daughter had the opportunity to receive a real education away from him and his influences in a place where she wouldn't have to hide her origins. Beauxbatons is the school for her child. Adrienne eyed the two young witches gleefully, asking, "Have you two decided then?"

Daphne and Rosalie took one look at each other and nodded. Neither of them had to voice their thoughts on the next part. It was in perfect unison that the answered Adrienne's question, "We will be attending Hogwarts…together."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Lesson in Etiquette**

"Do you believe she will ever forgive me?" Rosalie asked wryly, watching her cousin fuss over the robes in her closet. With the bed being the safest place in the disaster zone known as Daphne's bedroom, she had taken to lying flat on her stomach on it, legs bent at the knees and feet occasionally kicking in the air from boredom. She found it hilarious that her perfect cousin was a closet mess maker. If only the rest of their parents' circle could see Daphne's room now. They might be struck down at the horror of it all.

Daphne's head popped out from the closet, a grotesquely salmon pink witch's hat on her head. It was a long forgotten gift from some distant relative. "Are you still going on about that?" Daphne exasperated, annoyance flickering in her icy blue eyes. Why was it so hard to find a decent set of robes that didn't make her look pale, fat, or like some kind of sea creature?

Rosalie stifled a giggle at the hilarious vision her cousin made. "Yes, I am still going on about that." She countered sticking her tongue out childishly for effect. "Is it that hard to believe that I still hold hope that she will one day act like my mother? Not my fault that everything I do disappoints her…" Her voice trailed off, the amusement from before becoming frustration. She rested her chin on her hands, waiting anxiously for her cousin to dress so that they could leave.

Her fingers grasped the sleeve of a bright ube dress robe in contemplation. Should she go for a darker shade then this for more of a statement? Daphne glanced over towards her cousin, shaking her head in irritation. "I swear there is nothing in this closet to wear!" She vexed, throwing her arms up in aggravation. Noticing Rosalie's lack of enthusiasm for her search for the perfect dress robes, Daphne walked over and flopped down on the bed ungracefully. "I need your help, Rosa. With that eye of yours for fashion, no situation is hopeless. Please help your lovable and sweet cousin with her dilemma." She pleaded, doing the Greengrass version of puppy dog eyes.

"You are a piece of work. You know that, Daphne?" Rosalie exclaimed, rolling her eyes at her cousin's weak puppy dog eyes. "Only Astoria can pull that off to mass effect, cousin. On you, it just looks sad."

Daphne grabbed a nearby pillow, playfully hitting her cousin with it in retaliation and stating, "Don't you even start, Rosalie."

She held her hands up in defeat, not wanting to make them later than they already were. "Alright. Alright. I'll help. Just grab that purple one you were touching earlier. It compliments your skin and eyes well." Rosalie replied, sitting up and stretching out her body like a cat.

Satisfied with Rosalie's choice, Daphne stood, grasped the hanger of the robes, and hurried over to her bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and called out, "The color is bright ube, not purple. "

Rosalie's resounding shout reached Daphne's ears through the door, "I don't care!"

Downstairs in the reception parlor, another Greengrass daughter was engaging in some arguing of her own.

"Can I please come? Please! Please! Please!" Astoria caroled, displaying a perfect rendition of the Greengrass puppy dog eyes. She rocked back and forth on her heels, doing her best to look innocent and pitiful at the same time. A look that the Greengrass women have tried to perfect for generations, and Astoria had taken to new heights.

Lord Greengrass shook his head, frowning at her immature display. "You will stop that this moment, Astoria Marina Greengrass. No child of mine will be seen acting in such a distasteful manner." He ordered, his haughty and arrogant mask sliding into place before their trip.

Astoria pouted, crossing her arms in defiance. "It's not fair. Why do they get to go and I have to stay here with Aunt Adrienne?" She whined, stomping her foot angrily and pointing her finger towards her angry but smug Aunt for emphasis.

It is Lady Greengrass that answers her daughter. "Now Astoria, what have I told you about whining? It is unbecoming of a young lady, no matter what age they are." She instructed, her cool gaze resting on her youngest child before dissolving into a kind smile. "I have already explained this to you, sweetheart. Daphne and Rosalie have to retrieve their supplies for their magical schooling in Diagon Alley. Adrienne has graciously," Marina glanced at her sister-in-law to stress her argument, "agreed to remain behind to watch you and to make sure that you don't get into any mischief."

An angry expression flitted across Adrienne's face before disappearing behind a smug smile. "I am happy to stay with young Astoria." She replied tartly, her eyes flickering over to her niece with mild displeasure. "We will have lots of fun while they are gone. We can practice dinner etiquette and work on your sewing skills, Astoria." She cooed mockingly, much to the horror of Astoria.

Fear crept into Astoria's eyes, causing her to seek rescue from her father. "Daddy, please! Don't leave me here! I don't want to sew patterns again!" She begged, looking towards Lord Greengrass with desperation in her brown eyes.

"Don't worry little sister. It isn't so bad once you get the hang of it." Daphne answered teasingly, appearing suddenly at the top of the staircase, and floating gracefully down into the reception parlor. It hadn't taken long for her to get ready, once they decided on robes. However, fixing Rosalie's wrinkled dress robes and disarrayed hair was another matter.

Rosalie snickered at her words behind her, dancing just as gracefully down the stairs. While her cousin could float, she was more likely to dance. Their one-time governess had compared them to a princess and ballerina. Daphne was the princess and her, the ballerina. She never quite understood why.

"Daphne Lilith Greengrass! Don't tease your sister." Lady Greengrass chastised, frowning at the juvenile behavior her eldest daughter and niece were engaging in. She warily watched the two girls reach the bottom of the stairs, eyes scrutinizing whether their attire was appropriate for the outgoing. Daphne appeared to be in bright ube robes made of silk, which flattered her fair coloring and made her look slim. She couldn't help being proud of her daughter's great taste in clothing, unaware where she found the style. Her niece on the other hand, appeared to have been hasty in her dressing.

Curls framed her niece's face in a tangled mess, blonde tendrils frizzy and almost unmanageable in her opinion. Light blue robes made of silk flattered the girl's curvier figure, bringing out the brilliance in her gray eyes. Like her daughter, her niece had great taste in clothing. Lady Greengrass could only assume that her niece got her great style from her daughter.

Lord Greengrass examined the two girls in front of him, frowning at the wrinkles clearly seen on his niece's robes. With a sweep of his wand and a silent incantation, the wrinkles evened out on the light blue robes before their eyes. Samuel watched his niece's cheeks take on a wonderful hue of red, much to his amusement. "Next time, niece of mine, present yourself suitably in front of us if you do not wish to be fixed." He meticulously stated, his eyes dancing with mild amusement behind his arrogant veneer.

Rosalie blushed deeper, averting her eyes from her uncle. She didn't like being corrected by Lord Greengrass. It wasn't her fault that it took Daphne two hours to find an appropriate outfit for their little trip to Diagon Alley. Why did her cousin have to be so picky about everything she wore? She shot her cousin an annoyed look, causing Daphne to giggle at her discomfort.

"Now that you have subtly embarrassed the girls, shouldn't we be off?" Lady Greengrass implored, her aristocratic mask sliding back into place. She gave the girls a reproaching look, reminding them to be on their best behavior when out in the public eye. Their family had a reputation they wished to maintain at all costs.

He nodded approvingly towards his wife, casting one last glance at his sister. "Watch her, Addy. Don't let her out of your sight." Lord Greengrass exclaimed, giving his younger daughter a scolding glare. He could only hope that she would take his warning seriously.

Adrienne gave her brother a reassuring smile, placing a hand on her younger niece's shoulder and squeezing hard. "Don't worry, brother dear. I will take care of everything." She replied sweetly, tightening her grip on her niece to painful extremes.

She winced under the pain, biting her lip to keep from gasping in pain. Astoria glanced up at her Aunt Adrienne fearfully, understanding that today was not a day for mischief or fun. Her aunt was in no mood for her tricks and jokes. This version of her aunt was the one to be feared when the years of potion doping caught up with her.

Lord Greengrass nodded in acceptance to his sister's statement before speaking, "Now then. Follow me girls. Daphne, you will follow right behind me. Rosalie will then enter after you. Lady Greengrass will bring up the rear, making sure there are no mistakes when speaking the incantation." He explained calmly, approaching the fireplace confidently before turning to face everyone.

"Now watch, I will demonstrate the proper phrase and enter the floo network. Just mirror my actions and everything will turn out fine." Lord Greengrass stated, turning away from the group. He walked straight into the fireplace and twisted around, grabbing a handful of the floo powder. Very clearly and precisely, he shouted "Diagon Alley" and threw the floo powder into the fire. The fire erupted in green flames before causing Lord Greengrass to disappear right before everyone's eyes.

Lady Greengrass glanced towards Daphne, giving her a slight nod. "Your turn, Daphne. Remember to speak loud and clear when you throw the floo powder down." She specified, providing her daughter with an encouraging smile.

Daphne assuredly stepped forward, mimicking her father's actions precisely. She shouted "Diagon Alley" just like she was supposed to and disappeared from the sight of her cousin and mother. Daphne reappeared before her father, who nodded approvingly towards her.

"Well done, Daphne. Now step out of the way so that your cousin and mother can come through." He beseeched, indicating with his hand for her to move.

She quickly moved out of the way, taking in the surroundings of the Leaky Cauldron. The last time Daphne was here was two years ago with her mother to collect her father's birthday gift. To her surprise, it still looked the same with little to no difference to her memory of two years ago. Some things in Wizarding Britain never changed, to her amusement.

Not long after, Rosalie stepped through the fireplace, followed shortly by Lady Greengrass. Lady Greengrass came through gracefully, just like her daughter. However, Rosalie managed to trip her way out without falling over.

A bright blush still decorated Rosalie's cheeks several minutes later, much to her chagrin. Her clumsiness only appeared when she least expected it or during the most inconvenient times. The dance lessons she was enrolled in were supposed to prevent such episodes. Apparently they weren't working as well as the family thought. Rosalie ignored her cousin's occasional giggle at her expense, focusing in on her Aunt and Uncle who were discussing arrangements for the day.

Lord Greengrass frowned at his wife, not appreciating her suggestions. "You wish to be pragmatic and split up in order to accomplish all of the tasks needed today? Might I ask what rational you are basing this decision on?" He inferred, concern for his wife reflecting on his face.

"Why must you always speak so objectionably?" Lady Greengrass quietly hissed, annoyance mixed in with her words. "There is much that we need to undertake today. My suggestion is a solid one. You will accompany Daphne to shop for school supplies while I take Rosalie with me to Gringotts to settle an error in our accounts. Do you not trust your wife to complete such a duty?"

An irritated growl escaped from behind his haughty façade. "Merlin, Marina. Why must you be so stubborn?" Lord Greengrass barked softly, affection leaking into his eyes.

Lady Greengrass smiled triumphantly towards her husband. "Would you have me any other way, my lord?" She lovingly teased, winking at him before settling a quick kiss on his cheek.

A chuckle could be heard from Lord Greengrass at her words. "Never change, wife of mine. You will always have my heart." He affectionately whispered, wrapping his arm around her waist, much to the girls' disgust.

"Father!" Daphne yelled minor disgust dancing in her eyes, as she wrinkled her nose. She hated when her parents did their personal rendition of gooey affection. It was a little sickening to watch, in her opinion.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her cousin's reaction before averting her gaze from the couple. She didn't need another reminder that her fate was already chosen for her. After coming to the decision to attend Hogwarts with Daphne, she had elected to learn as much as possible after her future husband. Rosalie had no desire to go into this farce of a future marriage ill informed.

Lord Greengrass, still holding his wife's waist, turned to glare in reproach at his daughter. "Hold your tongue, Daphne!" He methodically stated, disappointment reflecting in his eyes. "I did not raise you to act so inappropriately in public."

Daphne bowed her head in apology, her hands clenching into fists at her sides. "My apologies, my lord." She coldly uttered, allowing her own aristocratic mask to slip into place. His attitude to her was a cold reminder that she was never to insult her father and head of family in public. Daphne hated the whole noble class, even though she knew how to play the game well.

She chose to stay silent during the exchange, mirroring her cousin's actions as a safety measure. Rosalie had no intention in gaining the ire of her uncle and above all, her liege lord. Although her real liege lord was rotting in Azkaban for the Potter murders, she still held a lesser title then her uncle, Lord Greengrass.

"Apology accepted, Miss Greengrass." Lord Greengrass replied, releasing his hold on Lady Greengrass before addressing the two girls. "If you weren't listening in, Daphne will accompany me on errands while Rosalie will accompany Marina. Once Marina and Rosalie are done, they will join us at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Any questions?"

Both girls shook their hands in answer, quickly walking to the side of their respective guardian for the day. Without another word, the group split off into the designated pairs and exited the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Coin's Worth**

"Off to see the goblins, the wonderful goblins of Gringotts…" Rosalie muttered quietly under her breath, ignoring the passing glances she was receiving. The idea of being an oddity in the British Wizarding Community was nothing new to her. She doubted any of them would understand her song reference unless they were muggle raised or a pureblood family that was more tolerant of the muggle community than most. Rosalie only knew the song because of their house elf Lottie, who was obsessed with muggle movies.

Lady Greengrass shot her niece a warning glare. "Stop that, Rosalie." She chastened, annoyance radiating in her brown eyes. It wasn't a mystery to her why Rosalie was acting up at the moment. What eleven year old girl in their right mind would want to visit Gringotts for a clerical error when they could be choosing a wand? Luckily, she knew that wasn't exactly what they were attending Gringotts to do.

The entrance to Gringotts loomed ahead of the pair, several feet away. The imposing snow marble building towered over the other shops in Diagon Alley. It was a centuries old bank with heavily guarded vaults beneath the marble structure, where those of Wizarding Britain stored their coin and valuables. Run by goblins, only the foolish would think of breaking into Gringotts and risk their wrath.

Rosalie slowly ascended the white marble stairs behind her aunt, gaze examining the bronze doors at the top. Goblins flanked the doors on each side in armor, which was highly unusual for them. Usually only one goblin guarded the doors in a gold and scarlet uniform, a grumpy expression on his face. She had learned his name on her lasting outing, which was Lugnok. Where was Lugnok, anyways?

"Stay close, Rosalie." Lady Greengrass stated, reaching the top of the stairs and nodding to the goblins in greeting. They didn't acknowledge her actions and allowed her to push open the right bronze door into the entrance hall. She didn't check whether Rosalie followed her inside.

She felt like an animal on display, standing at the top of the stairs. Rosalie eyed the goblin in armor to her left, shocked to see it staring back. Her respiratory rate increased, her pulse pounding loudly in her ears. Hesitantly, she raised her hand in greeting and almost gasped in surprise when it bowed its helmet respectably. Rosalie quickly averted her eyes and skirted through the doorway, too spooked to try to understand why it did it.

Rosalie was confronted with a set of silver doors inside the entrance hall, the time worn phrase every witch and wizard was familiar with, engraved on them. Another set of armored goblins flanked the sides, making her suspicious to the sudden change in ranks. Her gaze settled on the engraved words, which sent chills down her spine.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
><em>Of what awaits the sin of greed<em>  
><em>For those who take, but do not earn,<em>  
><em>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<em>  
><em>So if you seek beneath our floors<em>  
><em>A treasure that was never yours,<em>  
><em>Thief, you have been warned, beware<em>  
><em>Of finding more than treasure there.<em>

"Rosalie? What are you doing?" Lady Greengrass exclaimed, startled by her niece's lack of awareness. She made a sound of disapproval at Rosalie's lack of respect, frowning as she spoke, "Don't just stand there. We have an appointment to attend."

Rosalie snapped out of her daze, smiling sheepishly at her aunt. She avoided looking at the new set of armored goblins completely while replying, "Coming, Lady Greengrass!" Without any further urging, she swiftly exited the entrance hall through one of the silver doors, only to be greeted by a larger hall with rows of counters and goblins.

Lady Greengrass confidently strode forward towards the nearest counter, not intimidated by the majestic appearance of the marble hall, in the least. Her eyes focused in on the goblin behind the counter, who was counting coins at that moment. "I am here to see Director Grimfoot." She decreed her voice unwavering and strong.

"Wait your turn." The goblin gruffly responded without looking up, bluntly ignoring her request. It continued to count coins, separating them into the appropriate piles as it tallied the results.

Rosalie peeked out from behind her Aunt, examining the goblin in front of them. It wasn't the first time she had seen a goblin ignore a witch nor would it be her last. The reactions she had gotten from the previous goblins at the doors had given her an idea. "Lady Greengrass has asked to see Director Grimfoot." She declared loudly, trying to copy her Aunt's authoritative tone.

It seemed her idea had worked. The goblin's gaze left the coins and settled on Rosalie, annoyance reflecting in its expression. "And who are you to speak for her, witch?" It distastefully remarked, examining the two witches in front of it for the first time.

Marina watched her niece take action, surprised that the girl would act so brazenly in public. What had prompted Rosalie to act in such a manner? Her normally well behaved niece was acting more like a witch of standing then a young witch that would be attending her first year of magical education in the fall.

Rosalie's cheeks flushed with anger, not liking how the goblin talked down to her. It also didn't help that she had just realized who her Aunt was requesting to see. Maybe her standing as the Black heir and betrothed of Harry Freaken Bloody Potter would prove to be advantageous in this situation. To think Daphne thought she was too hot-headed to realize a trump card when she saw one. Rosalie planned on using this trump card to put that snotty little goblin in its place.

She stood tall in front of the goblin, matching its distaste with that of her own. "I am Lady Black and demand that you complete Lady Greengrass's request to see Director Grimfoot promptly." Rosalie demanded quietly, refusing to be the first one to give in. She would win this match of wills, if she could really call it that.

The goblin's distasteful expression fell away, fear leaking into its eyes upon hearing her title. Without another word, it scampered down from the stool and rushed through a door behind the counter.

Rosalie's wide eyes relayed her obvious shock at the goblin's actions. Lady Greengrass gazed proudly down at her niece, surprisingly approving of how she handled the situation. She placed her hand on Rosalie's shoulder and gently whispered, "Wise decision niece. However, next time try to refrain from using your title unless it is absolutely necessary. There are many in the wizarding community that would see you dead if they knew of your Black Heritage."

Without uttering a word, Rosalie nodded her head in response and bowed her head in shame. She should have already considered the advice her Aunt had given. It was too dangerous to declare her Black Heritage in public. Daphne and she had already discussed why she would be attending Hogwarts under a false last name. Maybe someone wasn't just trying to control her but protect her in some offhanded manipulative way?

The goblin came back out with another goblin behind them. The new goblin bowed his head respectively to them both, much to their surprise. It was the previous goblin who spoke and broke the silence. "Griphook will take you to see Director Grimfoot. We apologize for the delay." It avoided looking at either witch, refocusing on counting coins once more.

Lady Greengrass took the lead and gave the new goblin a gracious smile. "Please lead the way, Griphook." She gently prodded, surprising the new goblin known as Griphook at her respectful tone.

Griphook proudly puffed out his chest and turned, urging Lady Greengrass and Rosalie to follow him with his hand. He led them through the door behind the counter before swiftly turning left. They walked down a long corridor, passing various doors before turning right two more times followed by a quick left. It wasn't long before they came before a door marked with a plaque that read _**'Director Grimfoot Ragroth'.**_

Rosalie swallowed, eyeing the name on the plaque warily. This goblin was the one that sent her the letter that changed everything. He was the one responsible for turning her world upside down. However, now she was able to get some answers. She would no longer be in the dark about what to expect in her future as Lady Black. Rosalie was going to make sure of it.

The goblin known as Griphook knocked on the door, waiting several seconds before opening it. The sight that greeted the two witches was unexpected. A taller than average goblin sat behind a desk, mountains of papers obscuring one side of the desk while a silver tray and dagger took up the other side. His hands were folded in front of him, a patient expression on his grizzled face. What surprised the two the most were the goblin's eyes that were a vibrant blue, which were unheard of in the goblin culture.

Griphook bowed briefly to the goblin, moving aside to present the witches behind him. "Lady Greengrass and Lady Black to see you, Director Grimfoot." He stated, indicating to each lady accordingly.

"Thank you Griphook." Director Grimfoot replied, eyes focusing on the younger witch. "You may go."

Realizing he was dismissed, Griphook bowed again to the Director and witches before leaving the office and closing the door behind him.

"Lady Greengrass. Lady Black. Please have a seat." Director Grimfoot exclaimed, indicating to the two seats in front of the desk.

Lady Greengrass gracefully sat down in the seat to the left, bowing her head respectfully to Director Grimfoot. Rosalie followed her example, delicately taking a seat in the right chair. Marina nodded approvingly at her niece before she stated, "It is good to see you again, Director Grimfoot."

Grimfoot gave her a toothy smile in response. "It has been almost fifteen years since I last saw you in this office, Lady Greengrass. However, you were Lady Prewett at the time and to marry Lord Greengrass after completing your magical education, if I am not mistaken."

"Your memory serves you well, Director Grimfoot." Lady Greengrass declared, gracing him with a friendly smile. "However, we are not here to discuss my past. We are here to examine what is to be my niece's future."

"Straight to the point, just like your mother. Lady Prewett was a fine witch and one of the sanest to ever grace the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black in two centuries." Grimfoot explained, his gaze focusing on Lady Greengrass's niece. "I am to assume that this young witch is the current Black heiress. Lady Rosalie Black, I presume?"

Rosalie gifted him with a bittersweet smile. "Yes, Director Grimfoot." She replied tartly, annoyance dancing in her gray eyes. Why was her aunt being so friendly with this goblin? She was sick of polite protocol and being courteous. This goblin had all the answers to her questions and she was determined to get them. "How can I get out of my betrothal?" Rosalie bluntly asked, hope for freedom from this contract blossoming in her heart.

Grimfoot laughed at her question, pushing his seat back and standing up. He towered over her, picking up the dagger on the tray and reaching out for Rosalie's wrist. "May I have your hand, Lady Black?" He implored, teeth gleaming almost menacingly.

She frowned, not liking to be dismissed by the goblin. "Answer my question and I will."

"I will answer your question after you give me your hand, Lady Black."

Rosalie huffed in aggravation, glaring at the goblin angrily. She grudgingly obeyed, holding out her hand for the goblin to take. If this was the only way she could get her answers, she would reluctantly do it. Rosalie winced as Grimfoot took her hand and sliced the palm with the dagger.

Blood immediately swelled to the skin surface, gleaming bright red under the lights. It stained the dagger blade, blood slowly trailing down the silver. Grimfoot swiftly held the blade over the silver tray, allowing blood droplets to stain the parchment on the tray. The blood begins to slowly form words, valuable information that alluded to the Black Family Estate and Holdings. Grimfoot eventually releases her hand and wipes the blood off the dagger blade.

Rosalie cradled her hand to her chest, watching the wound heal right before her eyes. She traced the barely visible scar with her finger, fascinated by the magic of it all. She glanced up at Director Grimfoot, question in her eyes. "Why did you do that? How did it heal so fast?" She asked, trying to understand everything that was being thrown at her.

Grimfoot gave her a toothy grin. "Goblin Magic, Lady Black. You witches and wizards aren't the only ones with tricks up your sleeves." He replied, continuing to wipe the blade with a satin cloth. "To answer your second question, why not look at the words your blood created. They may hold the answers to your questions."

Taking the goblin's advice, Rosalie leaned forward and glanced down at the parchment. A gasp escaped her, eyes settling on words that were hard to believe. The information on the parchment gave her more questions than answers. What in merlin's name was she supposed to do with this information?

_The Inheritance of Rosalie Sirrah Black_

_Parents: Sirius Orion Black and Adrienne Daphne Greengrass_

_Siblings: Daphne Lilith Greengrass (Blood-Bond)_

_Godparents: Sulpicia Lovegood (Deceased)_

_Family Inheritances: Ladyship for the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, Consortship for the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, Consortship for the Ancient House of Pervell_

_Betrothal contracts: Agreement between Lord James Potter and Heir Sirius Black for Hadrian James Potter to Rosalie Sirrah Black in goblin blood marriage_

_Held Agreements: Agreement between Lord Charlus Potter and Lord Cygnus Black for Black daughter to marry Potter son by any blood marriage_

_Holdings and Vaults:_

_Black Manor (unknown location), Grimmuald Place (unplottable), plus various places rented out_

_Black Family vault: 850,000,000 Galleons_

_Black Trust vault of Sirius Orion Black: 20,000 Galleons_

_Black Trust vault: 1,000 Galleons (Recapped when get to 0)_

_Greengrass Trust vault: 1,000 Galleons (Recapped when get to 0)_

Rosalie shook her head angrily, glaring up at Director Grimfoot. "This tells me absolutely nothing except what I already know." She spitefully retorted, wondering why her aunt even dragged her here. This has been an enormous waste of time and energy.

Lady Greengrass stared irreproachably at her niece. "Watch your tongue, young lady." She ordered, clucking quietly in distaste. She had about enough of her niece's attitude towards Director Grimfoot. "You will be respectable towards Director Grimfoot, Rosalie, or I will have you wait outside until this meeting has been completed."

Rosalie growled quietly, crossing her arms across her chest in defiance. Why was her aunt taking the goblin's side? This entire meeting was slowly becoming a nightmare. Why couldn't they just leave already? She could take care of this situation on her own. Grimfoot still had that condescending toothy grin on his face that Rosalie hated.

He watched Lady Black's outbursts patiently, waiting for the right time to correct her. "Didn't it help answer your questions, Lady Black?" Grimfoot questioned, greatly amused by the young witch's reactions.

She glared at him still, hatred beginning to leak into her eyes. "You damn well know it didn't."

Director Grimfoot chuckled, returning to his seat behind the desk. "Lady Black, has anyone explained what a goblin blood marriage is to you?" He patiently asked, waiting for her response.

"Yes. Lady Greengrass did when I was originally informed of the matter."

He nodded in acknowledgement, giving the young witch an all knowing look. "Then you must know that the betrothal contract is final. There is no way to void the contract without the death of one or both participants. However, even death is not a guarantee that you would be able to escape the contract." He beseeched, a serious expression taking over his features. "Your grandmother made sure that the contract would be unbreakable. She added the clause of the goblin blood ritual to cement the agreement. As a condition of that clause, Lady Walburga Black contacted your betrothed's guardians in order to set up the beginning of the courting rights. You are familiar with these rights, Lady Black?"

Rosalie stiffly nodded her head, her hatred for the goblin ebbing away. Defeat and resignation were overwhelming any other intense emotions. She was very familiar with courting rights. Draco Malfoy had tried to persuade her Uncle to court Daphne in order to begin the stages of a betrothal contract. Normally, the courting rights were initiated before a betrothal contract was drawn up. However, there were exceptions of witches being betrothed at birth.

To betroth a daughter of the house at birth was a risky move. If the daughter turned out to be a squib, then the family's reputation was called into question. It was very rare to see betrothal contracts from birth because most wizarding families didn't want to guarantee magic in a family member when it wasn't set in stone. The repercussions to the family were too devastating for suck a risk.

Grimfoot grinned, realizing that the young witch was starting to understand what he was saying. "Then I will get right to the point. Your courting rights have already been initiated, Lady Black. The first stage of five, The Promise has already been exchanged, on behalf of your grandmother. Your half of the exchange I have in my possession. The second stage of the courting rights should be initiated your first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Any questions?" Director Grimfoot exclaimed, opening a drawer to his desk and laying a piece of jewelry on his desk. "This is your half of The Promise stage, Lady Black."

Rosalie eyed the piece of jewelry warily. It was a gorgeous necklace, a choker to be exact. The entire look of the piece was very vintage, almost Victorian-like. A satin black ribbon held a polished silver pendant, the letters HP on it. She swallowed nervously at the lettering, wondering why her betrothed's initials were on it. Rosalie looked up at Director Grimfoot, uncertainty dancing in her eyes. "It is very pretty, although plain." She explained, trying her best not to complain about it.

Director Grimfoot's smiled at her comment. "Your grandmother will be glad to know. The piece will change upon your assignment into a Hogwarts House. It will appear as an ordinary pendant to everyone except your betrothed. He should be able to immediately recognize it for what it is." He stated, triumph in his eyes at seeing the Lady Black's full acceptance. "Why don't you try it on, Lady Black."

Hesitantly, Rosalie reached forward and touched the satin ribbon. Nothing happened upon skin contact with the item, much to her relief. She picked up the choker and slowly brought it up to her neck, where she tied the ribbon loosely so that the pendant would delicately lay at her throat. Director Grimfoot held up a handheld mirror for her to examine the choker.

The sight that greeted her made her breath catch in her throat. It wasn't that the choker wasn't lovely. It suited her quite nicely. It was the image of the HP letters engraved at her throat that made her heart constrict tight. The choker wasn't a courting rights gift or part of The Promise. It was a collar that displayed her master for all to see. Her master, who would be none other than Harry Potter.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Beware the Nargles**

Her fingers gripped the pendant around her neck, nervously tracing the conjures of the letters only she could see and feel. The **HP **engraved in the pendant warmed her fingertips. The constant flow of magic ebbing from it tickled her skin.

The magic levels around the item were barely traceable; a fact that she had found out later after asking her Aunt to test the item's magical signature. The choker blended in with her own magical signature, making her betrothed's magical signature practically invisible to the naked eye. Only under a barrage of magical tests would one be able to tell there was another signature linked to the item.

"Will you stop fondling it, Rosalie? It is unbecoming for a young witch to show such anxiety." Lady Greengrass sternly professed, frowning at her niece's uneasy state.

Rosalie's hand dropped hastily to her side, eyes refusing to meet her Aunt's. The turmoil that gripped her heart constricted painfully, reminding her that she would be away from Lady Greengrass's scrutiny until Yule Break. She only had to endure it a bit longer before she could seek peace in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express and discuss her plans with Daphne.

The last several weeks leading up to her departure to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was wrought with excitement, anxiety, and confusion. Her cousin, Daphne, acted as her only confidant about the chaos that was beginning to consume her life. Daphne had been a steady rock for Rosalie during this terrifying time. To think that the trip to Diagon Alley was the beginning of what might amount to a major problem for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass.

Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, threatening to escape at the thought of Lucius Malfoy fulfilling his threat. She had already painfully acknowledged that it was all her fault her Uncle was in this situation. Her lack of proper decorum had turned the eyes of Lucius Malfoy on the House of Greengrass. If only she had learned how to keep her mouth shut…

"…_like I have told you a hundred times. If you have nothing nice to contribute to the conversation, silence is recommended." Lady Greengrass admonished, clucking distastefully at her niece's lack of manners with the goblins._

_Rosalie nodded her head silently, ignoring her Aunt's latest rant about manners. The ribbon around her neck felt constrictive, a vice tightening slowly with each step she took away from Grimfoot's office. To think that she had stubbornly refused to believe that her fate could be predicated for her, written out for her to follow like an obedient daughter of Wizarding nobility. However, she wasn't a wizarding daughter of nobility. She was the illegitimate daughter of a harlot and a criminal that refused to formally recognize his own child. How could such a depressing future have been assigned to her?_

_Her fists clenched at her sides, righteous anger making the nails dig into her palms. She refused to be a pawn in Wizarding politics. If she couldn't find a way out of the betrothal contract, then she would change the situation to benefit her. Harry Potter wouldn't be her master. He would be her dutiful and loving husband that wouldn't betray her like her father betrayed her mother. She would be his supportive and engaging wife that wouldn't be dismissed for being a witch like her mother. She refused to share her parents' fate. She wouldn't let the actions of the past determine her future._

_Rosalie found comfort in her future ambitions, her anger slowly beginning to diminish. She would go down fighting before she would roll over and bare her throat in submission. She just wasn't that kind of witch. Although her cousin conducted herself in the proper etiquette befitting a witch of her station, Rosalie never bothered with such formalities. She had always believed that she would be able to escape the world of the nobility and settle down with a nice wizard of unremarkable bloodlines. However, that future was stolen from her before she took her first breath._

_She lowered her head to hide the turmoil in her eyes, sadness tainting the fading anger. Silently, she listened to her Aunt's farewells to the goblins. The wonderment that had embraced her upon her entrance to Gringotts had dissipated. She lacked interest to discover why the goblins responded to her in such curious manners. The armored guards open inquisitiveness had made her uneasy. However, all of that seemed inconsequential after the enlightening ordeal she had recently gone through._

_It was her inattention that caused her not to notice the young wizard approaching her. Rosalie kicked her foot out angrily, unknowingly assaulting the wizard that was passing by next to her. It was the feeling of her shoe connecting with something solid that stirred alarm in her. The resounding grunt of pain and familiar high pitched shout from the young wizard in question raised the hairs on the back of Rosalie's neck._

_Rosalie sharply raised her gaze to meet the angry eyes of a young Draco Malfoy. Humiliation arose from deep inside her and splattered her cheeks with red. Alarm glinted in her gray eyes at the realization that she had just unintentionally assaulted the Malfoy heir. The recognition that shimmered in his eyes as he recognized who she was, felt like a punch to the gut. How could he possibly know who she was? They had only met once before when they were much younger._

"_Training for the ballet, Greengrass?" Draco Malfoy drawled, anger glinting in his gray eyes. The same gray eyes that stared back at her every time she looked into a mirror and the only indication of their shared Black ancestry._

_She swallowed to hide her alarm, not knowing if she should apologize to the smug brat. Rosalie decided that an apology would be the best course of action. She could only pray that her limited manners could save her from this situation. "No, Heir Malfoy. I must apologize for my actions. I didn't mean to strike you in such a manner." Rosalie politely replied, hoping that her phrasing was adequate enough even though she was only half sorry for kicking him._

_Draco sneered distastefully. "You then meant to strike me in another manner?"_

_Apprehension rose within her, her cheeks staining a deeper red. "No, Heir Malfoy. It was an accident where I am entirely at fault." The wording felt foreign on her tongue despite her best efforts to sound like a well-brought up witch of Wizarding Nobility. She could tell she was failing miserably. _

"_Maybe my father should hear about this."_

_Dread squeezed tight around Rosalie's heart as she shook her head. "If that is what you wish, Draco." Rosalie slipped, realizing his name had accidently escaped from her lips. What the bloody hell did fate have against her today?_

_Draco's eyes widened at the young Greengrass witch's familiarity. "Why did you address me so informally, Greengrass?" He prodded, curiosity overriding any anger at his name being used by such an inferior witch._

_Rosalie bit her bottom lip, sucking on it anxiously until it was swollen. Should she answer with the truth or lie her little heart out? Lies had gotten her into this mess. Maybe the truth would get her out of it. "It is because I tire of the formalities that our class forces us to observe. I didn't mean to call you Draco. It just slipped out." She explained, hoping the risk she just took was the right one. She was quite familiar with how the Malfoy family regarded her mother and her previous activities. _

_Surprise reflected in Draco's pureblood gray eyes at the witch's words. No one had ever spoken to him in such a disrespectfully honest manner before. To say the least, he was intrigued by her. "Which Greengrass are you? You all look alike to me."_

_She ignored his backhanded insult as she answered him calmly, "I am the oldest witch in the family, Rosalie."_

_Draco's smug grin returned. "The whore's child?"_

_Rosalie's hands balled into fists at his words. She knew that was the truth that Wizarding society liked to believe. She had never had to confirm nor deny the claims until this moment. If he wanted a reaction from her, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She nonchalantly shrugged, giving him a vague smile. "I am the daughter of Adrienne Greengrass, if that is what you are asking." She simply stated, keeping her tone neutral._

_Glee glimmered in Draco's gray eyes. "Then you admit it?" _

_Her nails dug into the tender flesh of her palms. It never got easier hearing people's opinions about her mother. No matter what the witch had done to her, she was still the woman who gave birth to her. She had already come to terms with her less than savory origins. Just having to hear others throw those claims at her was insulting. Damn the smug little bastard that Malfoy brat was becoming. _

_Rosalie bit her lip, recognizing the metallic taste of her own blood. She couldn't afford to let the Malfoy heir get a rise out of her. However, she couldn't allow him to continue insulting her mother. That would be an even graver insult to the House of Greengrass. She met Draco's eyes with her own hardened gray. "I admit nothing, Heir Malfoy." She distastefully remarked._

_Draco shook his head, disappointed at her boring reaction. "I know you are Hogwarts bound this September, Greengrass. How long will it take you to become some wizard's piece of tail? Then end up pregnant for your escapades before the end of the year feast. It would be suiting for you to follow in that whore's footsteps. Like mother, like daughter as my father always says." He taunted, enjoying torturing the Greengrass girl for all its worth._

_It took every ounce of Rosalie's strength to not react. How she wished to pummel the brat. What right did he have to compare her to her mother? She was betrothed to the Boy-Who-Lived for bloody sakes. She was the future Lady of the House of Black. He would owe his allegiance to her and her husband. Hot anger coursed through her, compelling her to beat the bastard to within an inch of life. Still, she was unable to fulfill such desires. She couldn't afford to. It was best to walk away before she did something she might not regret._

_Rosalie refused to give him the satisfaction of her anger. She nodded her head in farewell, replying with a tense smile. "Good day to you, Heir Malfoy." She turned away, walking swiftly towards the exit before he gave her another reason to want to injure him._

"_Don't you walk away when I am talking to you, Greengrass!" Draco yelled, gaining the attention of nearby patrons. _

_Rosalie did her best to ignore him, knowing freedom was waiting for her behind the first set of doors. She would rather deal with the curious stares of the Goblins' then Draco's smugness._

_Draco refused to let the Greengrass girl win this battle. He was determined to get a reaction from her. "I bet it won't take you long Greengrass. It won't be long before you are begging for the attentions of a wizard better then you. You and that cousin of yours will be the next legendary whores of Hogwarts!"_

_Rosalie stopped dead in her tracks at his words. It was one thing to insult her or her mother. She was used to that. However, it was another thing all together for someone like Draco to attack the next heiress of the House of Greengrass. He had not only slurred her and her cousin but Lord Greengrass himself. That was an insult grave enough that she couldn't just forgive him._

_Without any further prompting, Rosalie spun around to glare at the arrogant brat. Her new choker felt taut around her neck from the anger that was growing within her. She marched towards him, intent on teaching the Malfoy heir a lesson…._

….a lesson that she unfortunately learned in his stead. She had ignorantly thought that she could strike the spoiled git without any repercussions. Leave it to the Malfoy brat to shout for his father and cause a scene in Gringotts that even made the goblins' hackles rise. It was only thanks to her Aunt's quick thinking that she was able to get out of the mess without a scratch on her. She had managed to get House Greengrass in trouble, start a feud with the Malfoys, and earn the ire of her Aunt in one afternoon. Despite her past actions, that afternoon's trouble was a first for her.

"Rosalie! Have you heard a word I've said?" Lady Greengrass exasperated, sighing at her niece's lack of concern for information about the school. They were now running short on time and Daphne would have to fill the aloof girl in on the train.

She flushed at her Aunt's words, realizing she must have been reminiscing for longer then she thought. Rosalie kept her head down, unwilling to give her Aunt confirmation to her claims. There was too much happening at the moment to focus on just one thing. Daphne would just fill her in on the train anyways when she told the rest of their group.

"Rosie!"

Rosalie looked up, barely having enough time to brace herself for the blonde missile. Luna Lovegood was nuzzling her face into her chest, arms wrapped snugly around Rosalie's body. She blushed deeply at the younger girl's public display of affection, finding it disconcerting in such a crowded place as **Platform 9** ¾.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you Rosie?" Luna mumbled into her chest, squeezing the older girl tighter.

"Of course not, Luna." Rosalie replied, stroking the top of the girl's blonde head. Tracey had always remarked how she was surrounded by blondes if the entire group was together. Tracey was the only one with non-blonde hair in the group.

Their group was made up of her cousin Daphne, little Luna, Tracey, and herself. They had grown up together because of their parents' close associations and ties to each other. This was very common among the Pureblood families. The Pureblood children would grow up with other Pureblood children with similar Pureblood values and ideals. However, their group was slightly different. Tracey was a half-blood. This made no difference to any of them. Pureblood supremacy ideals meant nothing to their families or the group as a whole.

Daphne had enough of watching Luna make a scene. She lightly tugged on one of the girl's arms, giving her a slight smile. "Enough of that Luna. It is time for Rosalie and me to get on the train."

Luna obediently allowed Daphne to pull her away, dropping her arms from around Rosalie's waist. "You will be back for the holidays?" She quietly asked, turning to hug Daphne instead.

Daphne stiffened under Luna's embrace, awkwardly patting the girl's head. "Yes we will. Stori would kill us if we didn't." She stated shaking her head at the girl's over attachment to them.

"Don't you worry, Lovey. You will join us at Hogwarts before you know it." Rosalie exclaimed, giving the younger girl a vibrant smile.

Daphne nodded her head in agreement, trying her best to remove herself from Luna's talons. After years of being subjected to the girl's death grips, she knew it was impossible to escape unless Luna let her.

"Daphne. Rosalie. You need to get on the train before it leaves without you." Lady Greengrass impatiently called, wondering what was taking the girls so long to say goodbye to one of their friends.

Reluctantly Luna let Daphne go, giving her two friends a dreamy smile. "It will be an interesting year at Hogwarts for you. The nargles will be with many of the students. Remember to not let them bug you." She quietly stated, bowing in respect to both of them before skipping off towards where Astoria could.

Daphne shook her head, watching the girl skip away. "Same old Luna. Wonder what she meant by nargles?" She questioned, casting Rosalie a curious glance.

Rosalie shrugged, giving her cousin a friendly smile. "No idea. Then again, I don't understand half the things Lovey talks about these days." She replied, looking up quickly at the clock on the platform. A gasp escaped her upon realizing the time. "We only have two minutes to board the train!"

Daphne sighed before grabbing her cousin's hand to drag her over to their remaining family. Her parents would never forgive her if she didn't allow them to indulge on a proper send off.

With a hasty goodbye from the each Rosalie and Daphne, they boarded the train with thirty seconds to spare. Now all they needed was to find Tracey's compartment and prepare for their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was going to be a long and interesting year for them if Luna's nargles had any say about it.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Frenemies**

"Merlin's balls, Rosalie! You have to be the unluckiest witch in the magical realm!"

Daphne shot their best friend a disapproving look. Leave it to Tracey Davis to throw salt on a wound and rub it in. She knew that her cousin was already feeling horrible about her situation with the Malfoys. It didn't help that Daphne's father was being dragged into the dispute. Lucius Malfoy had wanted to get at Greengrass House since the last war. Was this the price they would have to pay for being considered a neutral house?

Tracey ignored Daphne's disapproval. She hadn't seen the two Greengrass witches since the spring and had much to catch up on. "Let me get this straight. You have managed to piss off the Malfoys, get betrothed, and turn Astoria's hair green since I last saw you in May?" Tracey asked tentatively, excitement dancing in her chocolate brown eyes. "A green haired gremlin must have been a spectacular sight to see."

She nodded her head in response, raising her eyebrow in amusement. "Really, Tracey? Story's hair turning green is what you choose to focus on?" Rosalie replied, shaking her head annoyed. Why did she even expect a different reaction from the half-blood?

"Come on, Rosalie. You got to admit. A green haired gremlin is hilarious. That pest has had it coming for years. She has read your and Daphne's diaries for as long as I can remember. It is impossible to keep anything from that little gremlin. I still remember Daphne's failed crush on that muggle boy. He ran away from her faster than a bat out of hell. Actually flew would have been more appropriate. How did Astoria turn him into a bat again?" Tracey babbled, oblivious to the growing annoyance of her friends.

"Must we bring up my childhood humiliation Tracey?" Daphne smartly remarked annoyance and disapproval dancing in her icy blue eyes.

Tracey just gave Daphne a cheeky grin in response. "If it gets a rise out of you Daph, I will be more than happy to bring up more childhood memories if you wish."

Rosalie stifled a laugh at Daphne's angry glare and Tracey's cheeky grin. "Can we please get back to my problem you two? I would like to get both of your approval on the plan before we reach Hogwarts." She exclaimed.

Daphne took a cleansing breath, doing her best to ignore Tracey's cheeky smile. She counted from ten backwards to clear her mind, just like her father's lessons taught her to. He had been teaching Rosalie and herself Occlumency for the last three months. She had a natural knack for it. Rosalie was still having trouble created a strong enough fortress in her mind to keep the weakest probes out. It looked like this wasn't going to be one of her cousin's strengths. Daphne opened her eyes, feeling calmer than before. She gave her cousin a nod to indicate she was ready.

Tracey rolled her eyes at Daphne's propriety. It was amazing how different the two cousins acted. Daphne was the epitome of how people thought a Pureblood witch should act with her cool demeanor and snarky replies. She knew how to play the political games and would make the perfect Pureblood trophy wife. Rosalie on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She was more of a free spirit, who didn't give a rat's ass about Pureblood manners and customs. It didn't help that the majority of Wizarding Nobility didn't know about her existence. Tracey saw it as a miracle that Rosalie turned out the way she did with a mother like Adrienne.

Rosalie cleared her throat, stifling a laugh at the girls' trivialities. "Now that I have your attention, let's go over the plan. I've already informed you two of the major points but here is the thing. As my annoying cousin loves to regularly remind me, I know absolutely nothing about the real Harry Potter." She shot Daphne an annoyed glare. Why her cousin wouldn't allow her to continue her distaste for the Boy-Who-Lived was tiresome to her. It took Daphne reminding her of those stupid books that told fanatical tales about the boy that she realized how petty she was being. There would be no way that Harry Potter would endorse such fanatical tales willingly.

"We know next to nothing about Harry Potter except for the whole fame thing involving his survival of the killing curse and those repellently bollocks tomes about his life. Who would believe such books as _Harry Potter and the Trip Through Time_ or _Harry Potter and the Egyptian Black Dragon_? They would have to be utterly daft." Rosalie clarified, her nose wrinkling in disgust at the thought.

A quiet snicker escaped Daphne at Rosalie's words. "You do remember the little Weaslette worshipped them when we visited my cousins several years ago? All the little girl would talk about was Harry Potter this and The-Boy-Who-Lived that. I wanted to smack her." Daphne exclaimed, shaking her head disgustingly at the memory.

Tracey raised her right eyebrow and gave the girls a disbelieving look. "You actually went to visit the Blood Traitors? How did Lady Greengrass convince Lord Greengrass to step into that nest of vipers?"

Rosalie snorted at Tracey's choice of words. "They aren't that bad. Uncle doesn't like them because they are so deep into Long Whisker's camp. Uncle still tells Daphne, Astoria, and I about the Order of Chickens that he refused to join. I don't blame Uncle for not wanting to get involved in that hen house." Rosalie stated, shrugging her shoulders to emphasize her point.

"Really Rosalie? Order of Chickens? That is an insult to the poor chickens."

The three girls' eyes met before all hell broke loose. Rosalie lost all composure at Tracey's words and couldn't stop her laughter from escaping. Daphne quietly giggled to herself, refusing to show any trace of impropriety amongst her friends. Tracey soon joined in with Rosalie finding Daphne's reaction hilarious, filling the compartment with her loud snorting laughter.

"What's so funny?"

All laughter ceased as the three girls' turned in the direction of the intruder. In the doorway of the compartment, a dark-skinned eleven year old boy was staring at them with a bored expression. His trunk floated behind him, balancing an owl cage holding a pure black owl within it. If they didn't know better, they would say the owl was mirroring the boy's bored expression.

Tracey was the first one to recover. She glared distrusting at the boy. "Who the hell are you?"

"Tracey!" Daphne reprimanded, not believing her friend could be so rude with one phrase.

The boy seemed to be unaffected by her rude outburst. "You should be more respectful to your betters, Davis." He quietly replied his expression unchanged.

A snarl escaped Tracey as she stood and lunged at the cocky wizard. Only Rosalie's quick thinking to catch the girl's wrists stopped Tracey from reaching him. She fought against her friend's grip growling, "Take that back you stupid Moor!"

Daphne was utterly appalled by her friend's behavior. It didn't help the boy was subtly bating Tracey to get such reactions from her. What was his motive behind bating a half-blood?

"Daph! A little help here!"

Daphne quickly stood, rushing to her cousin's side to help. She grabbed Tracey's right arm and yanked Tracey back into her seat. "Tracey! Stop it!" She loudly requested, tugging on the girl's arm to try to get her attention.

Tracey would have nothing of it. "Let me at him! Let me at him! I will punch his bloody lights out for insulting me like that."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her friend's words. The boy had barely said a word to Tracey and she already wanted to kill him. She loved Tracey to death but the girl had a shorter temper then she did. Why did her loud mouthed, tangent running friend have to come with a short fuse too?

"Moor? I can assure you, Miss Davis. My family has never set foot in Africa." The boy commented, the slightest flicker of intrigue dancing in his eyes before swiftly disappearing.

A groan escaped Rosalie at the boy's words. He was either ridiculously oblivious or was actively bating her friend into wanting to kick his ass. How did their little discussion on her future with Harry Potter turn into this? She was starting to get annoyed with the boy herself.

"Shut up you prat. You are worse than the Malfoys." Tracey yelled, fighting against her friends' grip. Why wouldn't they just let her beat his ass?

"Enough Tracey!" Daphne admonished, having had enough of the two's little spat. "You are not only embarrassing yourself and your own House with your behavior but the House of Greengrass by association."

These words immediately quieted Tracey, shock at Daphne's words hitting her hard. She was humiliating her friends with her behavior? Tracey flushed red with embarrassment, all the fight leaving her. She hung her head, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"I must say, your control over the young Miss Davis is impressive. Does her House owe yours an alliance or oath of allegiance?" The boy questioned, his face still maintaining its bored expression.

Rosalie shook her head at Tracey's pitifulness. She knew it was only a matter of time before the girl would bounce back and be ready for round two. She glanced up at the boy, steeling her face into a conceited sneer. "Friendship is the bond I share with Miss Davis. I need no political ties to assure her allegiance to the House of Greengrass."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the two, not wanting to get involved in the Pureblood mind games. She rubbed Tracey's back in comforting circles, trying to ease her friend's embarrassment. Why was the boy even here? She didn't recognize him from her limited interactions with her family's political allies. Without any political ties to her family, he wouldn't know of her existence unless her mother decided to talk. Most thought her mother was bat shit crazy and wouldn't give any of her mother's claims any credit.

The boy nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement to the young Miss Greengrass's claims. "Impressive indeed, Miss Greengrass. Perhaps an alliance between our two houses would be beneficial. My mother inferred that it would be in my best interests to be cordial with you." He inferred his tone neutral.

Daphne scrutinized the boy beneath an icy gaze. "Does this cordialness extend to my cousin and Miss Davis?" She implied, her blue eyes darting over to meet her cousin's.

Rosalie casted a pointed glance in Daphne's direction, not believing she was going to drag her into this dispute. Why couldn't her cousin just leave her out of it? She could care less about alliances between the two Houses. She had enough on her plate with getting to know her elusive betrothed and keeping Tracey out of trouble.

The boy appeared to be considering Daphne's question. A smug smile formed upon the boy's face. "If Miss Davis can act cordially in return, I find no reason how this could affect an alliance between us." He responded, glancing towards the young Davis girl for approval.

Tracey raised her head at the boy's words; cheeks still flushed red from her earlier embarrassment. She stiffly nodded her head in acknowledgement, eyes still smoldering with anger from the boy's demeaning comment. She would wipe the smug smile off his face if it was the last thing she did.

Daphne wasn't satisfied with this exchange. "Have you forgotten about my cousin?"

The boy frowned, looking uneasy for the first time. "I am unfamiliar with any relations you have except for the Blood Traitors. I was under the impression that your Houses weren't on good terms. Are you referring to them?"

"No." Daphne stated, shaking her head in response. "I am referring to my cousin through my own house. She is the daughter of my father's sister and sitting next to Miss Davis." Daphne confidently retorted, icy blue eyes boring into the boy.

The boy's frown deepened with his increasing unease. "I am unfamiliar with the young Miss…?" He looked towards the last young witch, unsure of how to address her.

Rosalie repressed the urge snicker at the boy. "Greengrass." She exclaimed, rolling her eyes at the boy's stiff protocols and decorum. "It is ludicrous how stiff you two sound. Almost like two puppets spouting words that are dictated to you by a masked puppeteer. How my cousin puts up with this lunacy is astounding to me."

Daphne did her best to muffle her resounding giggle. Leave it to Rosa to speak her opinions with no fear of reprisal. How her cousin has managed to survive up to this point is a mystery to her.

The boy appeared to be surprised by Rosalie's response. He cleared his throat in an attempt to recover, turning his attention back to the other Greengrass girl. "Your cousin has a very colorful personality."

Rosalie smirked at the boy's statement. "That is the kindest way I have ever heard someone insult me."

"Enough Rosa." Daphne retorted, giving her cousin a pointed glare.

Not knowing how to recover from this latest discovery, the boy gave the three witches a parting bow. "We are almost at Hogsmead. I, for one, wish to change before arrival at Hogwarts. I bid you young witches, good tidings." He indicated, his expression falling back into its bored façade. He pivoted on his heel, pausing briefly to address Daphne. "I ask you to consider my proposal Miss Daphne Greengrass." He glanced back to meet Rosalie's eyes with his own. "You as well Miss Greengrass." Without another word and a parting nod, he exited the compartment and walked out of sight.

A whistle escaped from Tracey's lips. "A piece of work that one." She stated, glancing back and forth between the Greengrass cousins. "To have the audacity to ask for an alliance after insulting myself, then Rosalie. Very ballsy of him."

"I like him." Rosalie remarked, expression thoughtful.

Tracey gave a stunned stare in Rosalie's direction. "You cannot be serious, Rosie! He is nothing better than a no good Moor!"

"Will you stop with the Moor business, Tracey! Where did you even come up with that nonsense?" Daphne snapped angrily, having reached her limit with Tracey's disregard for manners.

Tracey huffed in annoyance, folding her arms angrily in front of her. "If you must know, my father was in a new literacy kick this summer. Some muggle by the name of Shakeypear."

"Shakespeare?"

"Yeah! That's it." Tracey replied, giving Rosalie a questioning glance. "How did you know?"

Rosalie shrugged expression still thoughtful. "Read a sonnet or two of his once. Apparently one of our ancestors was obsessed with his works. We have a whole bookcase dedicated to him in the Greengrass Family Library."

"We do?" Daphne asked curiously, surprised by this fact. She was unaware of them having any muggle works in the house. Neither of her parents was extremely curious or invested into the muggle world.

Rosalie nodded, rolling her eyes at her cousin's lack of knowledge of their own manor. "If you spent more time in the library and less time trying to get revenge on your sister, then you would know the library has quite the collection of famous muggle authors from Bronte and Shakespeare to Twain and Doyle."

"Any relation to the Goyles?"

Laughter escaped Rosalie at Tracey's question. "No. I highly doubt that. House Goyle isn't known for their intelligence."

Tracey nodded in agreement. "Imagine an intelligent Goyle. Fudge would have to be a competent Minister of Magic for that to happen."

"That ostrich with his head in the sand? Unlikely." Daphne exclaimed disgustedly, shaking her head to rid herself of the disturbing image.

The door was suddenly thrown open violently. A red haired Perfect strolled in and glared pompously at them all from the doorway. "I received complaints of shouting and fighting from students." He snidely remarked, analyzing the three first years critically.

"Go away Percy!" Rosalie snapped, not in the mood to deal with any of Daphne's idiotic cousins.

A sneer graced Percy's lips. "That is Percival to you bastard." He spitefully replied.

"Leave her alone, Weasley. It isn't her fault that I am related to such poor stock. I don't know what my mother's family was thinking when they agreed to your parents' marriage." Daphne coolly commented, settling an icy gaze on the arrogant twit.

Percy whipped around to glare at Daphne. "You should have care with your words cousin. It is your father's family that didn't have the decency to expel that whore and her child. They should have killed the two when the bastard was still in her mother's womb." He maliciously exclaimed, smirking smugly at the young witch.

"I dare you to call me bastard one more time, Percy. At least my mother wasn't a slag that had to use love potions to ensnare a husband. Then bankrupt her family in an attempt to have a little Weaslette. If it weren't for Dumbdoor, your family would have fallen into complete disrepair years ago. How does it feel to know that your family kisses Long Whiskers's wrinkly old ass to survive?" Rosalie countered, anger glinting in her gray eyes from the prat's insults.

Several shades of red cycled across Percy's face. "Why you little…!" He attempted to lunge across the compartment, intent on strangling the obnoxious brat.

Rosalie was ready for him. Quickly she flicked her wrist, her wand holster releasing her wand into her hand. With quick and precise movements, Rosalie silently cast a shield charm that effectively caused Percy's attack to rebound on him. He is launched back out of the compartment at the sheer force of it and knocked temporarily unconscious in the hall.

"Damn Rosie. You have got to teach me that spell…" Tracey muttered, whistling impressively at the scene.

Daphne just groaned, shaking her head despairingly. "You know that you are going to get in trouble the moment we arrive at Hogwarts."

Rosalie lowered her wand, shrugging at her cousin's words. "When am I not in trouble?"

A sigh escaped the other two girls, acknowledging the truth in Rosalie's statement.

The three young first year witches quickly agreed to leave the prat out cold in the hallway, determined to enjoy their last bit of freedom before the train's arrival to Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Magical Impressions**

The Hogwarts Express slowly rolled to a stop as it reached its destination. Rosalie could barely contain her excitement while she watched one of her deepest wishes come true. For the first time in her eleven years of existence, she was free from the influences of her mother. With the start of her first year of magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she would be able to pursue her own agenda and allies without her mother breathing down her neck. It was more then she could ever hope for.

However, she first had to figure out how to stay out of trouble. The incident with the idiotic Weasley prat would take more than her honey tongue to get away with it. She could only hope that Percy would keep his mouth shut about getting beaten by a first year. It was crucial to her plans to remain under everyone's radars. She couldn't afford to be in the limelight, for her sake and Potter's.

Rosalie took a deep breath, shaking her head to erase such thoughts. Now wasn't the time to dwell on such morbid feelings. She would have plenty of time that night when she laid in her bunk. She dramatically jumped down onto the train platform, exhilaration flooding through her as she twirled around to take in all the sights of Hogsmeade Station.

"Those dance lessons of yours have done wonders for your balance."

She abruptly stopped mid-twirl, surprised by the sudden arrival of her loud mouthed friend. Irritated gray eyes narrowed, blonde curls whipping in the breeze. "Must you ruin everything, Tracey?" Rosalie asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

Tracey snickered at Rosalie's childish behavior. "Your life wouldn't be complete without me, Rosie." She specified, smirking confidently at the irritated blonde witch.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

"Where is that voice coming from?" Rosalie quizzed, forgetting about her annoyance towards Tracey. She searched the growing crowd of students curiously.

Tracey scanned the platform, her brown eyes widening in shock upon locating a tall figure surrounded by a growing number of first year students. "Talk about easy to find." She muttered, motioning over to the imposingly hairy figure at the far end of the platform, illuminated by the lantern he held.

Rosalie followed Tracey's gaze and gasped. "He is huge! Why would the school send him to gather all the first years?"

She shrugged, not having an answer to Rosalie's question. "Although he seems to be scaring the little ickle firsties instead of helping them." Tracey retorted, pointing towards two shaking brunettes several feet away from them.

"You seem to forget you are one of those ickle firsties, Tracey." Daphne dryly stated, stepping off the train to join her friends on the platform.

"You don't have to be such a buzz kill, Daph," Tracey pronounced agitated.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and tuned the two of them out, searching the crowd of students on the platform impartially. A glimpse of messy black hair obscured by ambling students sparked her interest. She craned her neck in an attempt to get a better look, nearly falling over in the process. Quickly righting herself, she gasped inaudibly as gray eyes met brilliant green, sending her spiraling into a memory…

…_.she examined the run down and shabby looking shop in front of her. It didn't look that impressive for a wand makers shop. Had her Aunt taken her to the wrong place? Rosalie read the faded gold letters above the front door, finding written proof that this is exactly where she was supposed to be._

_**Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B. C.**_

"_Not very impressive Auntie." Rosalie murmured, fingering the intricate choker around her neck. How she hated the collar that symbolized her betrothed's possession of her and yet, loved the jewelry for its link to the wizard she would one day wed. She desperately hoped that her betrothal would give her some kind of a happy ending. _

_Lady Marina Greengrass frowned disapprovingly at her niece's comment. "Rosalie Sirrah! You will not act like those filthy Blood Traitors I must call family. Your uncle and I did not raise you as our ward to humiliate us the way you did today. I am very disappointed if this is the witch you are becoming. If you do not learn to obey and behave as a witch of your status should, then we will have no choice but to banish you from our house along with your mother and cease all ties. Do you understand me, young lady?" She reproached furiously, glaring sternly down at the insolent little witch she called niece._

_Her cheeks flushed red with humiliation, too ashamed to meet her Aunt's gaze after her little lecture. Rosalie wished she had good reasoning for striking the Malfoy heir like she did. At least good enough reasoning that her Aunt would find acceptable. She vaguely nodded her head in understanding, kicking out at a pebble at her feet. Her hands balled into fists as she resisted the urge to scream. It wasn't fair!_

"_Are you crying?"_

_Rosalie slowly raised her head, the red in her cheeks deepening upon hearing the question. The vision that greeted her was not what she expected. Instead of some stuck up Pureblood brat or concerned adult, a scrawny boy in clothes too big for his build gave her a hesitant smile. She swallowed nervously, realizing she was alone and her Aunt had already gone into Ollivanders without telling her. She casually examined the boy, taking in his untidy black hair and short stature. What stood out the most to her were the brilliant green eyes that were hidden behind his wire rim glasses. Unconsciously, she reached out her hand to remove the glasses in order to get a better view of those brilliant eyes._

_The boy didn't take too kindly to this gesture, taking several steps back to avoid her reach. His hesitant smile faded, replaced by a wary expression. "What was that for?" He asked, studying the girl in front of him guardedly._

_She quickly dropped her hand back to her side. "I'm sorry…" Rosalie stuttered, too embarrassed to talk in her normal fluid manner. What the hell was wrong with her? Did today's events affect her more than she thought? She was acting like a complete lunatic in front of a boy she just met._

_The young boy didn't seem to know what to make of her. "Why were you grabbing for my glasses?" He probed, wanting more of an explanation from the girl then an apology._

_Rosalie swallowed her pride, still trying to recover from her latest embarrassment. "Your eyes," she whispered, shaking her head to clear her thoughts, "they seemed to hypnotize me for a second. I wanted to get a better look at them without your glasses on."_

"_The polite thing to do would be to ask me." He replied, not willing to drop his guard in front of this girl that had just tried to attack him._

_She nodded in acquiesce to the boy's statement. "You are right." Rosalie quietly stated, gracing the boy with a regretful smile. "It was very rude of me to act in such a manner. I apologize for my behavior. I would be very grateful if you could forgive me for such a lapse in judgment."_

_The boy blinked at her words, slightly shocked by the girl's sudden change in demeanor and speech. She was acting very similar to the boy he had met earlier that day. She looked like the boy too. He wondered if they were related. "Are you a witch?" He curiously inquired, his guarded expression becoming more open._

_Rosalie was slightly put off by the question. "Of course I am." She tensely remarked, tucking a few loose blonde curls behind her ear. "Aren't you a wizard?"_

_The boy impatiently nodded his head. "I just found out I am a wizard today." He exclaimed, a slight grin beginning to form._

_She resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose in distaste. He was a muggleborn. That placed a damper on her fascination with him. If he had been a Pureblood or half-blood, he would have known not to make such a vulgar inquiry. To insinuate that someone wasn't a witch or wizard was an unforgiveable insult to most Purebloods. Rosalie knew she had to educate him on this if she wanted to see him survive his magical education._

"_A piece of advice, boy. Don't ever ask someone if they are a witch or wizard. An insulted Pureblood will blow your head clean off before you can erect a shield. It is an extremely grave insult to them." Rosalie clarified, keeping her tone kind and respectful._

_Before the boy could reply, a giant of a man appeared behind him holding an owl cage. "Here ye are. I been looking for ye. Everything alrigh'?" The man asked, waiting for the boy to respond. With a nod of the boy's head, the giant man gave a relieved laugh. "Good! Off with ye." The man nodded his head in greeting to Rosalie before nudging the boy down the alley and away from her._

_Rosalie watched the pair shocked. What the hell had just happened? She chewed her bottom lip, annoyed that the conversation with the scrawny boy had ended sooner then she would have liked. She would have to keep a look out for the shaggy haired boy with brilliant green eyes…._

"Rosalie! Are you even listening to me?"

She was transported back to the present with a violent shake of her left shoulder. This jolt shifted the clumsy witch off balance, forcing her to break the connection with the brilliant green eyes. Rosalie yelped as she landed harshly on the concrete platform on her side. A pained groan escaped the blonde witch from the contact, eliciting a string of curses to leave her.

"Tracey! Was that really necessary?" Daphne angrily snapped, not believing that the brunette could be so violent to Rosalie. She kneeled down next to her cousin, placing a comforting hand on the witch's shoulder. Upon seeing droplets of blood on the concrete she gasped, "You hurt her!"

Tracey's face paled at Daphne's words. She hadn't meant to injure her friend. She just wanted to knock Rosalie out of her sudden daze and get her to join in on their conversation. "Is she alright?" She meekly asked, cautiously leaning over the two cousins.

"I'm fine." Rosalie grumbled, wincing at the pain radiating from her side. "Just help me up."

Daphne shook her head, frowning at her cousin's lack of concern for her injuries. "You should stay down. I will try to get someone to help." She sternly stated, trying to override Rosalie's stubbornness and lack of concern for her own safety.

Rosalie grimaced, not liking being told what to do. "I'm not an invalid, Daphne. I can walk just fine." She vexed, attempting to stand despite her cousin's protests.

She placed a hand on Rosalie's shoulder, applying pressure to keep her on her side. "Stay down, Rosa," Daphne demanded.

Tracey sensed that it would be in her best interest to assist Daphne. The last thing she wanted to do was unintentionally allow more harm to come to one of her best friends. "You should listen to Daphne, Rosie. You could have really hurt yourself."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, wincing from the pain that refused to leave her alone. "Damn it, you two. I'm fine!" She exclaimed, shooting angry daggers at her so called best friends.

Daphne ignored her cousin's glare, quickly standing and walking off to find help. She could only hope that Tracey would make sure that Rosalie wouldn't do anything stupid.

"You are as hard headed as a dragon, Rosie. Why can't you just let us help you!" Tracey aggravated, hands on her hips. "You are too stubborn for your own good."

Rosalie chose to ignore her friend's latest rant, understanding it would take her cousin a minute or two to find assistance. Instead, she focused on her second encounter with those brilliant green eyes. It was the same color that had been ingrained in her mind after meeting that scrawny boy in Diagon Alley. On the same scrawny boy that seemed to be attending the same magical school as her. What were the chances?

Her apparent fascination with the boy was troublesome. She couldn't afford to be distracted this early in the game. It was vital that she focus wholeheartedly in acquiring friendship with Hadrian Potter. There was a time limit on the next part of their courtship. She only hoped that the Potter heir had been made aware of the next step and would be able to perform the exchange perfectly. This part of the contract she wasn't looking forward to.

"She is over here."

At the sound of Daphne's voice, Rosalie looked up to watch her cousin approach with a tall dark figure. She found herself speechless as the figure walked into the light to reveal the giant of a man from her memory. How did her cousin find him? What was he doing here? Why was this giant man at Hogwarts?

"This is Hagrid, Rosa. He is the groundskeeper at Hogwarts. He is going to help you." Daphne explained, giving her cousin a dry smile. She knew how much this had to be aggravating the girl. Rosalie was always very independent and usually refused assistance from everyone. They both learned at an early age that kindness comes with a price.

Rosalie glared up at her cousin in exasperation. Did Daphne seriously get someone to help her or just to pick her up? This Hagrid character better not push his luck. She would rather crawl to the school before she allowed someone to carry her. "I told you. I don't need any help." She angrily exclaimed, shooting angry daggers at her cousin.

"I don' mean no harm. Le' me help ye, girl. Madame Pomfrey will heal ye up." Hagrid declared, giving the injured girl a friendly smile.

She eyed him warily. "Just help me stand. Then we will see if I need your help," Rosalie proclaimed.

Tracey stifled a chuckle at her friend's stubbornness. "Let the man help you, Rosie."

Rosalie ignored Tracey and allowed the Hagrid man to help her stand. She flinched upon feeling Hagrid's hands on her body and steeled herself not to recoil from his touch. The sensation of being lifted into the air felt strange and unnatural. It was the movement of being placed on the ground and trying to stand, that caused her to gasp in pain. She clutched at Hagrid's arm, a subtle whimper escaping her lips involuntarily.

Hagrid quickly scooped her up, trying his best not to hurt her. "Did I hur' ye, girl?"

She forced a tense smile before shaking her head. "My right leg can't hold my weight…" Rosalie replied bitterly, realizing there is no way she could get to the school on her own. It seemed she had injured her entire right side when she fell. The painful throbbing from her hip supported that theory.

Tracey shared a worried look with Daphne, guilt eating at her. "This is my fault." Tracey stated, touching Rosalie's arm in comfort. "I'm so sorry, Rosie."

The blonde witch shook her head. "Don't start that, Tracey. I will have to hit you if you start playing the pity game with me." Rosalie directed, punching her friend playfully in the arm.

Daphne rolled her eyes at the two. "Then let Hagrid carry you, Rosa. Think of it as your way of showing that you forgive Tracey for knocking you off your feet." She requested, giving Rosalie a stern look.

"But-"

"You are being a brat, cousin. Just let the nice groundskeeper help you so that we can get out of this cold." Daphne sternly remarked, her patience at her limit.

Rosalie huffed in indignation. "You can be such a bitch, Daphne." She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Daphne ignored her cousin's comment and grabbed Tracey's arm, dragging her across the platform to where she found Hagrid surrounded by first years. If she didn't get away from Rosalie, she might have to hit her.

Hagrid followed the two first year girls, cradling the injured one they kept calling Rosie in his arms. He was careful not to make any harsh movements in an attempt to prevent further injury to the girl. As they reached the end of the platform where the other blonde girl found him, he discovered a gaggle of first years waiting for them. "C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" He called out, leading the way down the dirt path towards the boats.

She shut her eyes, ignoring the curious stares of her fellow first years. What a wonderful start to her first year at Hogwarts this was turning out to be. Injured within the first few minutes off the train, than carried by a giant man down a narrow and curving dirt path to who knows where. Rosalie was making a wonderful first impression towards her future classmates and housemates. The slight jostling and bouncing sensations that accompanied Hagrid carrying her didn't help the pain in her hip either.

"Ye'all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid hollered. "Jus' around this bend here."

Rosalie slowly opened her eyes, gasping along with several other first years at the extraordinary sight in front of her. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry loomed impressively across the lake. The grand castle stood tall amidst the surrounding trees, its architecture displaying its proud history as a venerable fortress. Light sparkled through the many windows, like twinkling stars in the distance. It was a remarkable sight indeed.

"No more'n four to a boat."

Her eyes widened at the implications of that statement. Hagrid wouldn't be carrying her to the castle like she thought. Instead she would be plopped down into one of the small boats at the edge of the lake and left to fend for herself. Rosalie anxiously searched for Rosalie and Tracey, hoping they hadn't abandoned her to her fate. Relief flooded through her when she found them standing near one of the closest boats, patiently waiting for Hagrid to bring her to them.

Rosalie licked her eyes as she quietly spoke to Hagrid. "Will you set me down in the boat near my friends? They will help me so you can help the others."

Hagrid's only indication that he heard her request was a brief nod of his head. He swiftly approached the boat where the girls stood, setting the injured girl in his arms down gently within it. He gave her a concerned half-smile before leaving to help the other first years.

Tracey whistled, intrigue dancing in her brown eyes. "That guy is a big softie. He ain't that scary if you forget about his size for a minute."

"Don't start, Tracey." Daphne stated, casting the brunette a stern look.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the both of them, shifting her body slightly on the boat bench. Her right hip throbbed painfully at the movement, eliciting an unconscious hiss from the blonde that gained her friends' attention.

"Don't move, Rosie!" Tracey cautioned, shaking her head at her friend's lack of forethought. She climbed into the boat, following swiftly by Daphne.

Daphne felt the boat shift slightly behind her. She turned on her heel, frowning at the unfamiliar girl in front of her. "Who are you?"

Before the girl could answer, the boat shifted again before propelling itself forward into the water. The four girls gasped at the sudden movement, each grabbing a side of the boat to maintain their balance.

The unfamiliar girl took this distraction to look away from her boat companions and steady her gaze on the castle in the distance. It appeared she was determined to ignore their presence for the duration of the trip.

This suited the three best friends just fine. They would worry about the girl if they had to share a dorm with her. The boat moved in comfortable silence across the lake.

Rosalie took this time to gaze out across the water. The moon was just moving rising above the horizon, its light illuminating the dark water beneath her. It was a sight that she wouldn't soon forget. Besides her lack of balance, her Hogwarts adventure was turning out to be amazing. So lost in her thoughts, Rosalie failed to hear anything Hagrid said or the excited utterances of her fellow first years.

It was only as the boat landed across the lake that Rosalie was jostled from her musings. She looked towards her fellow boat companions, realizing that they all had exited the boat. Rosalie nervously chewed her lip, unsure if she should wait for assistance or exit the boat at her own risk.

The decision was stolen from her when Hagrid scooped her up into his arms once more. Not a word passed between the pair as he carried her up the steps and towards the front entrance of Hogwarts. Her fellow first years followed behind them, talking quietly amongst themselves. It wasn't long before they reached the enormous main doors of the school.

Rosalie briefly wondered if Hagrid would have to adjust her to open them. However, Hagrid merely knocked on the doors three times allowing the first years to gain entrance into the main corridor. A tall black haired witch in dark green robes greeted them on the other side. The stern glare on her face made Rosalie feel uncomfortable in her presence.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid stated.

The witch nodded in confirmation, her eyes lingering on the first year in the groundkeeper's arms. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She replied, gaze not leaving the blonde first year "Why isn't this one walking on her own?"

"Injured herself on the pla'form, 'his one. Gonna take her to Madame Pomfrey." Hagrid said simply.

Profesor McGonagall frowned at his words. "Very well. Have her back swiftly as possible to rejoin us for the Sorting." She declared, her gaze switching to the remaining first years.

Before Rosalie could ask for her cousin to accompany them, Hagrid walked past Professor McGonagall and away from the front doors. Rosalie struggled briefly in his arms, wanting Daphne to come with them. With several steps, Hagrid had already ascended the stairs and was about to turn the corner. Rosalie peeked over his shoulders, trying to get a glimpse of her cousin before they disappeared around the corner. Her last glimpse of her fellow classmates was not of her cousin but of the boy with brilliant green eyes and untidy black hair with a barely noticeable scar on his forehead.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Sorting Hat**

Rosalie lay back on the hospital bed, eyeing the potion bottle on the table next to her. The green liquid within it smelt faintly of soiled socks and sardines. The thought of having to drink the potion turned her stomach. Why did Madame Pomfrey have to make the potion smell so unappealing? Every potion her Aunt made her drink always smelt pleasant and tasted faintly of ginger. What made this potion so different from those?

"Although deeply bruised, your hip isn't broken." Madam Pomfrey stated, finishing her diagnostic spells on the young first year witch. "The potion will ease your discomfort and speed up your natural healing."

She nodded her head in understanding, still eyeing the unpleasant potion warily. "Then why does it smell so horrible?" Rosalie tartly replied.

Madam Pomfrey gave the young witch a kind smile as she said, "That is a secret I am afraid, Miss Greengrass." It was a question she had heard more times than she could count. Countless Hogwarts students have asked her this, time and time again. She never revealed her secret. However, if she did, then she might have the entire hospital wing full of students on a daily basis. Over the years, she found that foul smelling/tasting potions discouraged the students from frequent visits to her helping hands. It was one of the best deterrents that a healer could ask for.

Rosalie frowned upon hearing the healer's reply. The witch had intentionally evaded her question. A healer that wasn't honest with her patients worried Rosalie. She didn't like the overly friendly nature of the healer either. Kind-heartedness was never free. It was one of the first lessons that she learned growing up. Rosalie quickly made a mental reminder to avoid the hospital wing at all costs during her time at Hogwarts.

She grabbed the potion bottle and uncorked it, knowing there was no point arguing with Madam Pomfrey. It was a battle that she wouldn't win. Rosalie pinched the bridge of her nose before downing the entire potion in one gulp. It tasted worse than it smelled. A foul mixture of sardines and garlic assaulted her taste buds. She felt like she might throw up. "Ung…that was horrible!" Rosalie dramatically exclaimed, covering her mouth with her empty hand.

Madam Pomfrey suppressed a chuckle at Miss Greengrass's reaction. "Please hold still, dear. I need to heal your wound before you may return for your sorting." She explained waving her wand in a flourish as she cast her spell on the young witch's wounds. "Carne Cosorthum."

Rosalie quietly watched as the torn skin on her knees knit itself back together. The queasiness in her stomach from the potion was slightly alleviated at the sight of her now unblemished blood stained flesh. "What about the blood?" She tentatively asked her hand dropping away from her mouth. She waited patiently to see what the healer would do next.

"Scourgify!" Madam Pomfrey pronounced, waving her wand again to do what the young witch asked. "There you are, Miss Greengrass. Good as new."

She looked down as the clean and unblemished skin, content that the school's healer was highly proficient in her casting. At least that was one thing she wouldn't have to worry about in the future. However, Rosalie was still determined to avoid the hospital wing at all costs. Something about the school matron bothered her more then she would like.

"Hagrid!" Madam Pomfrey called, looking over at the groundskeeper silently waiting near the door. "You may return Miss Greengrass to the Great Hall for her Sorting. I have done all I can to assist the girl."

Hagrid nodded his head in confirmation, gazing down at the young witch he was quickly growing fond of. "Ready are ye?" He asked.

Rosalie gracefully hopped off the bed, ecstatic to be able to walk on her own two feet. She no longer had to be carried by Hagrid like some stupid damsel in distress. She took a tiny step forward with her right foot, testing her right leg and hip. She was relieved to find only slight discomfort with the movement that was easily tolerable.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her approval, content that the young witch was able to move without assistance. "I must say, Miss Greengrass. Usually I don't see students until after the Welcoming Feast. Only the Marauders have ever seen me before the Feast. I must tell you that you have beaten the Marauders' previous record with coming to me before being sorted. Must I worry that you will follow in their footsteps and have your own permanently assigned bed in my wing?" She inquired, eyeing the witch with wary amusement.

She shook her head in disagreement, wondering who these Marauders were. Did they still attend Hogwarts? "No, Madam Pomfrey. I have no intention of stepping foot in your wing again if I can help it." Rosalie supportively replied, giving the healer a timid smile. She had absolutely no desire to be anywhere nears this wing again. However, she was determined to learn more about these so called Marauders. Just who were they?

"Very well, Miss Greengrass. I will hold you to your word in the future," Madam Pomfrey stated before moving to return to her office.

Rosalie turned away from Madam Pomfrey's retreating form to face Hagrid. "I am ready to return to the feast." She specified, casting the giant man a friendly smile. She would worry about the Marauders after she found out what House she would be cursed with.

Hagrid returned her smile with one of his own. "Off with ye, 'hen. 'his way to the Great Hall."

"Rosalie," she exclaimed calmly. "My name is Rosalie, Hagrid."

"Rosalie, 'hen is it?" Hagrid replied, surprised the young witch was brave enough to ask him to be on a first name basis with her. He offered his hand in greeting to her. "It's good to meet ye, Rosalie."

To be on friendly terms with the giant of a man would be advantageous to her in the future. It also helped that such a friendship would drive her uptight Pureblood mother up the wall. That reason alone was enough for Rosalie to offer her hand in return. Rosalie's hand was completely engulfed in his as they shook.

Hagrid then released her hand, taking on the responsibility of returning Rosalie to the Great Hall. He was curious to see what House the young witch would be sorted into. He exited the hospital wing with Rosalie in toe, lost in his inner musings as he led the first year through Hogwarts' halls.

This silent walk provided the perfect opportunity for Rosalie to ponder those annoying sisters' proposal. She had been given the unfortunate chance to assist the Moirai in one of their tasks. The Moirai, otherwise known as the Fates, were three once powerful witches that became the immortal incarnations of destiny. They controlled the metaphorical thread of life of every mortal being from birth to death. They were extremely arrogant, volatile, and apparently needed her help. How screwed up was that?

Rosalie vividly remembered the summer night the sisters first communicated with her. She had been in a highly vulnerable state at the time, thanks to her Aunt's unforgiving lecture in Diagon Alley. Her suspicion was that they chose that particular time to contact her purposely to guarantee her compliance. She had wanted to hurt them when they blatantly informed her that she was to be their tool. Then they told her that she had no choice in the matter, since her fate was forever irreparably tied to Harry Potter's life thread anyways. Rosalie was to be their pawn to correct the mistake that made Hadrian James Potter into the Boy Who Lived. Not asking for much, were they?

An annoyed sigh escaped the blonde haired witch, acknowledging that she truly was the Fates' unwilling instrument. Her right hand reached up to trace the **HP **on her choker, the constant magical reminder of her future irreversibly tied to the Potter Heir. Everything in her life seemed to revolve around Harry Potter. Rosalie hadn't even met the boy yet and she already was starting to hate him. When would she be given the opportunity to choose her own path?

The Sorting Hat had been the sisters' answer to that question. It had been Lachesis, the middle sister, who proposed their fun little idea to Rosalie. The Fates were willing to let her decide which house to be sorted into on the condition that Rosalie would help with their problem. Apparently the Sorting Hat owed the sisters a favor or two and they were willing to cash one of those favors in to give their little instrument a chance to choose her own fate. Upon Rosalie's agreement, Clotho, the youngest sister, issued her words of wisdom:

"_A choice of four is ahead of you, child. A snake thrown into the fire, lions will never be your friend. If you chose to live amongst the brave and brawn, misery will mark your closest companion. Ambition won't steer you wrong, mother earth will guide you forward. If you chose an honest path, badger knit ties will hinder you. Treasured knowledge within the eagle's den, their toxic air will injure you. If you chose to live among birds, your greatest ally will need your full protection. The serpents will be your two-faced friends; water can be a powerful force. If you chose to live in the dark, you will wage a constant war between life and death. Heed these words, child. I will not repeat them again."_

The sister's words were vague and extremely irritating to understand. Rosalie had never been good at riddles. Those were more the annoying Gremlin's forte. Astoria Greengrass loved puzzles and constantly sought out new ways to challenge her intellect. Rosalie had never understood her cousin's ability to look at a riddle and solve it in a matter of seconds. A feat that was impossible for the older witch, who had only gained a fleeting understanding of Clotho's words.

More aggravation coursed through the young witch with each passing second. Why couldn't the annoying sisters have told her simply what she needed to know? Not this mysteriously ambiguous warning that she was constantly throwing around in her head trying to decipher. Rosalie shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose in an effort to rid herself of a developing headache. "Stupid egotistical fates…" She mumbled quietly to herself, feeling the sudden urge to punch something as a way to get rid of her growing frustration.

"Ye say some'hing, Rosalie?" Hagrid asked, brought out of his own musings by the sound of the witch's voice.

Rosalie violently shook her head in denial, a blush creeping across her cheeks at the giant of a man's question. Had she spoken out loud? She suppressed an exasperated groan, realizing Hagrid wouldn't be able to see her shaking her head. She licked her lips before replying, "No, Hagrid." Desperately wanting to change the topic, she decided to find out how much longer it would take to join the rest of her fellow first years. She really needed to talk to her cousin and best friend about Madam Pomfrey. "Are we almost there?"

Hagrid slowed to a stop in front of Rosalie, turning around to face the first year witch. "Nearly 'here, Rosalie." He answered, staring at a set of giant wooden doors to his right. "'On the o'her side of 'hem doors, ye will join the res'." With a wave of his hand, he drew the witch's attention to the double doors leading into the Great Hall. Hagrid knocked once on the right wooden door before pushing it open loudly, gaining the attention of everyone inside.

The feeling of having hundreds of eyes staring her down from inside the Great Hall was unsettling. How she wished Hagrid would have given her a moment to prepare herself. Rosalie took a deep breath, steeling herself against any challenge she might encounter within. She confidently strode forward into the chamber, ignoring all the penetrating stares and questioning looks from her fellow students. Rosalie knew if she stopped for any reason, her fear might get the best of her.

She kept her eyes firmly on the long table in front of her, overwhelmingly aware of all the attention she was gathering with each step forward. As she approached what she assumed to be the Head Table, Rosalie became aware that she was the only student not sitting at a table. Where were the other first years? Against her better judgement, she hesitantly scanned the tables for two familiar faces.

To her surprise, she found her two best friends surrounded by a sea of green. Wasn't that the Slytherin color? Rosalie silently cursed herself for her bad luck. She had missed the Sorting and the opportunity to talk to her cousin about what house they should be in. Now she had an even more grueling decision ahead of her. To choose her house based on those closest to her, fate's warning, or on the boy whose fate she was tied to. The fates truly did have it in for her. Rosalie shook her head, groaning softly in annoyance at the unfairness of it all.

"Miss Greengrass?"

Her entire body froze upon hearing Professor McGonagall's voice addressing her. Slowly, she turned her head to meet the gaze of the witch that had demanded such respect from Hagrid earlier. Rosalie involuntarily nodded in response, trying her best not to cringe under the woman's sharp gaze. She wondered who exactly Professor McGonagall was.

"Madam Pomfrey has cleared you then?" She asked, leveling a stern glare on the first year student.

Rosalie felt like one of those muggle contraptions whose head wobbled every which way with any movement. She nodded her head again in agreement, words evading her at the present time. All the confidence she came into the Great Hall with had eluded her. Fear had gotten its talons into her and wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"Very well." Professor McGonagall stated, rising from her seat at the head table. She assertively pushed back her chair and walked around the table towards a stool with an old worn wizarding hat sitting on top of it. "We are rather short on time, Miss Greengrass. I am going to be frank with you. For you to be sorted, all you have to do is sit upon this stool and place the hat gently on your head. The hat will do the rest. If you have any questions, feel free to ask your head of house upon returning to your dormitories. Understood?" She backed away from the stool, standing several feet away patiently.

After nodding her head in response to Professor McGonagall, Rosalie gracefully walked over to the stool. She hesitantly picked up the wizarding hat, wondering if this was the 'sorting hat' the sisters had told her about. Any bravery that she still had was leaving her with each passing second. Rosalie took a deep breath and mentally counted to three before swiftly climbing onto the stool and shoving the ugly hat on her head.

"Who are you calling ugly?"A voice exclaimed loudly, drawing a loud gasp of surprise from Rosalie.

"Who said that?" She quietly asked, not able to see anything except the inner frayed linings of the hat on her head.

"A ready mind rarely used. Ravenclaw would eat you alive, fates' child,"the voice stated again, this time louder than before.

The voice's assessment towards her made her curse silently. Shock arose within at the thought of this voice belonging to the Sorting Hat. She hadn't thought that the sisters literally meant a hat owed them a favor. What form of twisted logic was that?

"To think the fates' have chosen you to assist them in this challenging endeavor. Their standards have drastically dropped over the past hundred years if you can't comprehend my existence." The hat answered annoyance with her clearly evident in its tone.

Rosalie chewed her bottom lip, ignoring the hat's insult. This hat was communicating telepathically with her while reading her mind at the same time. She was going to kill those fates the next time she talked with them. "I can grasp your existence just fine. It is difficult for me to understand how an inanimate object like a hat can owe the sisters' favors."

"I am not just any hat, child. I am the Sorting Hat! I have been sorting the students of Hogwarts for hundreds of years." The Sorting Hat announced proudly.

"Why a hat though? How are you even functioning?" Rosalie replied, swearing she heard an aggravated sigh coming from the hat.

"The answer is simple: Magic," the Hat clarified. "Think like the witch you are. Not those frivolous simple minded muggles that pollute this world."

Rosalie felt her cheeks burning from her recent embarrassment. What a wonderful sight she must make to the school with her face redder then a tomato. By the end of the night, everyone would know who she was. She really did have the worst luck.

The Sorting Hat chuckled. "Luck has nothing to do with it, Ms. Black. You should know that after meeting the fates. They love having laughs at our expense. Your family is one of their favorite targets, especially your father."

"You speak as if you know them well. How old are you exactly?" Rosalie wondered, choosing to ignore any reference to her Black heritage. She could interrogate the hat about that another time.

"My age is of no significance. The Moirai and I are old acquaintances. I happen to owe them a few favors and they decided to cash in one of them for you. "

"That still doesn't make any sense. How can a hat owe the fates favors?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"You first years are all the same. Simple minded, lazy, irritating little brats that ask the most ignorant questions when you already know the answer. I can only be thankful I have to deal with your kind yearly," the hat pronounced.

Rosalie kept silent, allowing the hat to finish letting out its frustrations. It surprised her how normal the Sorting Hat seemed, which just brought up the question of the hat's origin. Where exactly did the hat come from? Who created it, the founders? Was it once mortal like them?

"The Founders didn't create me. They trapped me in this hat through various forms of trickery. A long boring drawn out story that bares no consequence on your current predicament," the hat exclaimed. "However, you must fulfill your end of the Fates' bargain if I am to grant them their favor. If you must know, you are running out of time before Dumbledore will interrupt us to force my hand."

"Force you?" Rosalie prodded, uneasiness swelling within her. "Why would Dumbledore force you to choose for me?"

"Ignorance doesn't become you, Ms. Black," The Sorting Hat scolded. "Your family knows better than most what Albus Dumbledore is capable of. Before you start your accusations, remember I've read your mind."

Rosalie chewed her bottom lip, holding back several biting retorts. "Some of those memories are private. You had no right to rifle through my head. I never gave you permission to do so!"

"Yes, you did. You gave permission the moment you placed me on your head." The hat retorted. "Now stop stalling. You must choose, child of the fates."

Not wishing to admit that the Sorting Hat was right, Rosalie decided to follow its advice. Clotho's warning made little to no sense to her. Logical puzzles and riddles were not her forte. Maybe the Sorting Hat could decipher them for her.

"I cannot decipher them for you, fates' child. I can only provide further insight into them if you wish. Shall we begin?"

Rosalie found herself anxiously chewing on her lip before she answered, "Yes."

"Very interesting, Ms. Black. As I said before, Ravenclaw is not for those that lack the ambition to use what they possess. You would do well in Slytherin with your cousin already residing there. To be in Gryffindor close to your task, your Slytherin heart will show what you lack. Hufflepuff is an unknown risk that would help you find what you miss. Where do you wish to go, child?" The Sorting Hat inquired, clearly amused by all of this.

After listening to the Sorting Hat's assessment of her, Rosalie knew there were only two clear cut choices for her. Despite what Clotho had said, she had come to understand that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff wouldn't suit her plan. The hat was right about that. However, the question was who she wanted to be with more. Her blood sister and best friend or the boy that she was essentially tied to? Slytherin or Gryffindor?

Rosalie closed her eyes, clearing her mind of all thoughts. She only had one chance at making the right decision. First Gryffindor's warning mentioned that she wouldn't be accepted and something about misery's companion. She quietly groaned in frustration, not understanding most of the message. If she analyzed what she could, being in Gryffindor would be a long horrible seven years.

Maybe Slytherin's warning would be better. It mentioned something about a war and two faced friends. That didn't sound much better. Unlike the first warning, there was a line that stood out to her in this one. "Water can be a powerful force…"Rosalie whispered, eyes fluttering open with understanding. Was the answer really that simple?

"Have you reached an accord?" The hat probed, already knowing her answer.

Rosalie licked her lips nervously, her heart pounding in her chest. "Yes."

"I wish you luck in your endeavor, Ms. Black." The hat chimed before shouting to the rest of the Great Hall, "SLYTHERIN!"


End file.
